Envy of the Wolverine
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Chris Benoit envies HHH. Not simply because of the title he holds on one arm, but the woman he holds with the other. BenoitOC
1. The Item of Envy

Chapter 1: The Item of Envy

Chris Benoit stood in the ring, ready to face his opponent, HHH. HHH was the current World Heavyweight Champion. That was one thing HHH had that Benoit wanted. Benoit heard Evolution's music playing as all three members came down the ramp. HHH now had both of Benoit's desires on each arm. The championship title on one, and a beautiful young woman holding onto the other. Benoit watched as she smiled and had her arm wrapped around HHH's.

Her name was Karen. Her long brown hair with natural highlights that went down her mid-back, swaying with every little movement of her head. Her big brown eyes glistening as she waved and looked all around at the audience. She was a kind person, and loved the fans greatly. She was really great with the little ones as well. Her smile was simply breathtaking, making Benoit have to shake it out of his system so he could focus on his match. HHH stepped through the ropes, as Flair and Batista sat on the second rope for Karen to step through while HHH offered her his hand. HHH grabbed a microphone, ready to make one of his long, dragged-out speeches. "Benoit, you don't get it, do you?" HHH asked with a smirk on his face. "You had this title once, and that is the only time you will have it. Just face facts, destiny has decided that your time with this title is gone, and never coming back."

Benoit grabbed a microphone and brought it up to his lips. "Well HHH, things change. And tonight, my destiny will change, along with yours, once I take that title from you." he replied. Benoit stole a glance at Karen, who simply looked up at HHH with her arm wrapped around his. He noticed she wasn't holding on all that tightly, like it was just for show. HHH simply smirked and handed his title gently over to Karen, who took it and put it on her shoulder to hold. Batista and Flair followed her out of the ring, as each of them took a separate side of the ring.

It was ten minutes into the match and Benoit had finally gotten HHH into the Crossface. He looked up and saw Karen standing there, looking scared. She wasn't cheering for HHH not to tap, or anything. In fact it looked like she was looking straight at Benoit. Before Benoit could really understand what was happening, Flair and Batista ganged up on him allowing HHH to escape. All three of them started beating on him, when Karen jumped into the ring. As soon as she got in, she saw the rest of Benoit's team; Orton, Jericho, and Maven, running down the ramp. Karen tried desperately to break up the fight, only to get an elbow to the face. She fell through the ropes onto the floor. Benoit's team had jumped into the ring and started fighting Evolution, as Edge and Snitsky ran down to the ring also. Benoit stepped out of the fight and checked on Karen. She was on the ground, and looked to be knocked out. Benoit knelt down beside her and laid her across his knee.

He gently patted her cheek to bring her to. Karen's eyes slowly opened and looked into Benoit's. She tensed incredibly, but didn't fight him off of her. "Are you all right?" he yelled over the cheers of the audience. Karen simply continued looking up at him, shaken. "Are you all right?" he repeated. Karen nodded yes, as she felt his arms around her. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Benoit helped her to her feet to get her backstage, when he felt someone shove him into the steel steps. The impact knocked the air out of him, as he looked up to see HHH pointing and yelling something at him. Benoit watched as HHH lifted Karen into his arms and carried her away. Pretty soon Benoit's team drove the rest of HHH's team away, and raised their wrists in victory. They all walked slowly up the ramp backstage as Benoit walked away from his team and started for his own locker room.

As soon as his hand covered the door knob, he heard a meek voice behind him. "Mr. Benoit?" Benoit turned to see Karen hiding half her body behind a corner. "I'm sorry if I got you hurt," she said quietly. Benoit took a step forward, but she hid behind the corner further.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Benoit told her. Karen didn't move towards or away from him.

"I–I know. It's just that...my make-up got smeared during the match and I look a mess. I'm so embarrassed. I–I have to go." she said and ran away.

"Wait!" Benoit called out and ran after her. He turned around one corner, to come face-to-face with Evolution.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you didn't learn your lesson, Benoit," HHH smirked with his title on his shoulder, Batista and Flair alongside him. None of them had heard Karen speaking to him. "Didn't know you were literally a woman chaser. Especially a woman that wasn't yours." HHH started moving in on Benoit, when a small hand clasped his arm.

"Come on, H. He's not worth your time now. Save it for Survivor Series, when you beat him and his sorry team to the mat," Karen smirked coming out from behind HHH. Benoit was a bit surprised by her sudden change in attitude. But he also didn't fail to notice the bruise on her cheek.

"What was that about Benoit's 'sorry team'?" a new voice asked. Benoit turned to see Maven, followed by Orton and Jericho coming into the picture. Maven was glaring right at Karen. HHH nudged her behind him and told his team to head to Evolution's locker room. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led them away. Karen slowly turned her head, and mouthed what looked like, 'I'm sorry'. As she turned away, Benoit saw a bruise on her shoulder blade, and it looked fresh.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jericho suggested as they all headed down to the men's locker room. Benoit simply sat down on the bench and contemplated everything that happened that evening.

"Man that bitch gets on my nerves. She thinks just because she's HHH's girl, she can do or say anything she wants. In fact if it wasn't for her, Benoit wouldn't have gotten tossed into the steel steps–" Maven yelled. Until he was cut off by Benoit grabbing him by the collar and ramming him into the wall.

"Never..._ever_...talk about her that way again!" Benoit growled and stormed his way out of the locker room to his own dressing room. As soon as he walked in, someone knocked on his door. Before he could tell them to go away, Randy Orton walked in. "What do you want?" Benoit demanded.

"Benoit, listen. I just wanna talk," Orton said holding his hands up in defense. Benoit just took a deep breath and sat on his bench to try and cool off. Orton sat on the bench across the room. "Benoit, don't take this the wrong way, but I saw how you were looking at Karen." Benoit snapped his head up, but didn't say anything. "Dude, you're obvious, but I really don't care. What I'm trying to say is, I think she's interested."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You of all people should know she's in love with HHH. You used to be on the same team as her for god's sake!" Benoit told him angrily.

"Benoit, just because she smiles and holds his arm doesn't mean she's in love with him. If anything, it's completely opposite," Orton stated. Benoit slowly looked up again, wanting to learn more.


	2. Secrets Behind the Envy

Chapter 2: Secrets Behind The Envy

"Dude, you're obvious, but I really don't care. What I'm trying to say is, I think Karen's interested." Orton smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You of all people should know she's in love with HHH. You used to be on the same team as her for god's sake!" Benoit told him angrily.

"Benoit, just because she smiles and holds his arm doesn't mean she's in love with him. If anything, it's completely opposite," Orton stated. Benoit slowly looked up again, wanting to learn more.

"If she's 'interested' then how come she said that just now?" Benoit asked.

"Think about it Benoit! It was one of you against three of them, and you just came out of a match. She was saving your sorry ass. I should know, she's done it for me thousands of times." Orton said with a small smile on his face. But it quickly faded away. "Of course, it comes with a price for her. HHH...HHH beats her, Benoit." Orton bowed his head, hating what he was saying. The worst part was the fact that it was true. Benoit's blood was already boiling. "Sometimes, after she'd interfered in a match, HHH would yell at her. At first I thought it was because he was concerned with her safety, but then I got smarter after a while. Pretty soon I saw the bruises, red marks and stuff on her. I hated to see her go through that. I know it was stupid of me, but she asked me not to say anything, and I didn't. Flair and Batista don't know about it either. I'm not like them. They'd jump in and help her in a second, she's like their little sister." Orton started to sound ashamed of himself. "But I know that it's HHH, and they'd probably still hesitate. But you Benoit, could get her out of there, and it'd all be okay. Don't tell anybody I told you this but..." Orton scooted closer to whisper to Benoit. "She'd watch your matches and try not to cheer," Orton winked. Benoit didn't say anything.

Orton took this as a hint and left Benoit alone. Benoit ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what Orton had just told him. First he was angered beyond belief by the mere fact that Karen was being abused. Then the fact that Orton didn't, and hasn't done anything about it. Benoit jumped up, changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and started heading out. He walked out to the garage, set his bag into the trunk of his rental, and suddenly heard someone cursing. He walked a little to find a young woman kicking the flat tire of her car.

"Oh this figures! And the guys already left for the hotel!" she said angrily. She whipped around to reveal herself as Karen. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" she repeated to herself as she started pacing around.

"You need help?" Benoit asked walking up to her. Karen whipped around and started backing away. She got into a position where the car was now in between them.

"N–no, I'm okay." she stuttered, knowing she shouldn't be talking to him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a flat tire," he said as nicely as possible. _Real smooth Benoit._ "If you want I could change it for you."

"No please, don't go through all the trouble. I'll just call a taxi." she replied and started looking through her purse for a phone. "Damn, I'm not getting any service." she hissed quietly. Benoit checked his phone to see the same result. Karen turned to see him still standing there, in his white wife-beater, black leather jacket, jeans and black shoes. _What do I say to him? Why is he still here? _She wondered. "Well uh...I appreciate the offer, but I'll be all right. I'm sure you have things to do, people to see," she chuckled nervously.

"Why don't you just grab a ride with Evolution?" Benoit asked. Karen bowed her head and turned away.

"I...just like riding by myself that's all." she replied quietly. Benoit figured they just ditched her. "I'm going back inside to call a cab. Excuse me." She never took her eyes off of him as she started coming out from behind her car to go inside.

"How did you get that bruise?" Benoit asked as he stepped closer to her. Karen's eyes widened a little.

"I...I got hit during the confrontation in the ring, and I hit the floor. That's all," she replied, noting that he was coming closer and closer. She backed away and stayed near her car, to try and keep distance. Benoit simply nodded, knowing she wasn't going to give him the real reason.

"My offer is still on the table to change your tire for you." Benoit told her, changing the subject.

"Listen, I appreciate it, but I shouldn't be talking to you. Besides I don't have a spare tire," Karen told him crossing her arms and looking away.

"I could give you a ride then," Benoit smirked a little. Karen turned her head around with a slight scowl on her face. "You don't have too many options here." Karen knew he was right, but what if HHH found out? "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"Where's your car?" she asked him after a moment of pondering as Benoit pointed off a ways. Karen slowly started walking closer to him, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't be too careful. Benoit held his hand out to take her bag, as she hesitantly handed it to him. When they finally got to the car, Karen gasped. "It's beautiful!" she squealed and ran up to it. "Wow! I wish mine was this cool looking!" she giggled, completely forgetting her fear of the Rabid Wolverine. Benoit smiled at the sound of her voice all excited. Benoit came up right next to her, and examined it with her.

"You want me to put your bag in the trunk?" he asked. Karen just nodded as he unlocked the trunk and put her bag in. She was about to open her side of the car, when he beat her to it. Karen smiled a little and slipped into her seat. Benoit closed her door and walked over to his side and started the car. Karen buckled her seatbelt and stole a quick glance at Benoit as he looked back to pull out of the parking space. His blue, intense eyes, the ones that went ablaze in every match. Karen quickly turned away before he caught her. Benoit knew she was staring and smirked without Karen seeing. It was a very quiet drive to the hotel, with Karen shaking from nervousness. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied bluntly.

"If you're cold I'll turn the AC down a little," he said reaching for the AC knob.

"No!" she said and gently grabbed his hand. "Sorry, I just meant, it's fine the way it is." she said shyly and returned to looking out the window. When the hotel came into view, Karen gave a sigh of relief. _Now I can just run to my room, and pretend this never happened._ She thought hopefully as he pulled up to the front. "Thank you for the ride," she said quickly getting out of the car. Before she could, Benoit called out to her.

"Anytime." Karen stopped and took a look back to the sincere look on his face. She smiled a little and continued getting out of the car, just not as quickly. She got her bag and jogged inside, with a smile on her face.

A/N: I'm so happy with the positive feedback I've gotten on this story. I completely forgot to put an 'A/N' in the last chapter, sorry! Anyways, thanks for the awesome support and reviews everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	3. Envy Behind the Secret

Chapter 3: Envy Behind the Secret

Karen got into her room and tossed her bags on the table. She looked at her phone to see that HHH had called her. _Oh no! _She quickly called him back to get no answer, but voicemail instead. She left a quick message: "Hey H. Sorry I missed your call. I didn't get a signal in the car garage. So call me back if you get the chance. Bye." She closed her phone and set it on the night stand. Just then someone knocked on her door. Karen already knew who it was before she even opened it. After looking through the peephole, she put on the best smile she could. She slowly opened the door to reveal a smirking HHH leaning casually against the doorframe. "Hey H." she said.

"Hey yourself. I called and you didn't answer so I came to check on you." he smirked looking her up and down. Karen started blushing a little bit, remembering how H used to make her do that when they first met. HHH basically invited himself in as Karen bit her lip and closed the door. As soon as she did, HHH came up behind her and put his hands gently on her bare shoulders. It sent a shiver down her spine, as it always did. His hands traveled down to her waist and wrapped firmly around them. Karen laid her arms on top of his, and leaned back into his chest.

_So this is what it's come down to? Me having to fake a relationship to feel like I'm being loved? I've become so pathetic._ Karen thought to herself. HHH started kissing her neck, down to her shoulders, and slowly turned her to claim her lips. Karen knew HHH didn't love her, and she didn't love him. Neither of them even really knew the meaning. But it wasn't like these occurrences were just 'booty calls' either. Karen was also scared of HHH, and knew he could tear her apart easily if she disobeyed him. She knew that from experience. HHH felt like he owned her, which he basically did, since Karen was too frightened to go against him. What surprised her was that HHH hadn't forced her to have sex, and that they have never gone that far. They've been 'seeing' each other for a few months, with everyone thinking they were in love. Their little act merely covered the actual 'master-slave' relationship taking place between them. Karen felt his lips against hers, hungrily taking in whatever he could to taste her. Karen kissed him just as hungrily, hoping it would end soon. He was rough with her, and couldn't give the gentleness she desperately wanted. HHH pulled back and headed for the door.

"You still got it, girl. I'll see you tomorrow," he winked with the smirk still on his face as she closed the door. Karen turned back around with tears already running down her face.

Thoughts of Chris Benoit entered her head, making her shiver. _No! I can't think about him! I can't drag him into this. I just have to stay as far away from him as possible. _Karen merely jumped onto her bed and cried herself into a dreamless, sleep.

The next RAW show, Karen rode with Evolution to the arena in the limo. HHH wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her head to his shoulder. Karen just gave in and let him do what he pleased, while holding her bruised arm which was covered by the foundation she had used a little while before the show. It had taken a long time for Karen to figure out how to cover up the bruises and marks convincingly and how to act that way too. Now she didn't have everyone asking her what was wrong, or why she seemed upset. Batista and Flair used to ask her that all the time. It touched her how much they looked out for her, and it wasn't because HHH told them to. She was tempted so many times to tell them what HHH was doing to her, but she feared what HHH could do to them. Not just physically, but to their careers as well. With Bischoff wrapped around HHH's finger, there was nothing any of them could do about this. HHH's arm wrapping tighter around her bruised body brought her back to the harshly reality that was her life.

The limo pulled up to the arena, with cameras, screaming fans all over the place. Karen put on that counterfeit 'million-dollar' smile as HHH offered her his arm. She smiled and waved to the fans, loving their respect for their work. If anything, they were one of the few things that kept her going. They walked into Evolution's locker room and sat down. Batista and Flair were getting ready for the match later on in the evening, which left HHH and Karen alone in the room. Before, Karen used to come up with excuses to let her walk out of the room so she wouldn't be alone with him. Now, she knew he could see past every single one, and just gave up on trying to delay the inevitable. Karen could feel HHH stroke her hair, then brush it aside and stroke her neck. Without warning, he pushed her down on the couch so she was on her back. Karen tried to slowly sit up, only to have HHH pin her down by her wrists. He started biting her neck, and sucking on it really hard. It hurt her, but she made no move to stop it. HHH jumped off of her when he heard the door open, with Batista and Flair coming out in their wrestling gear.

"Come on, H. You better get ready," Batista told him. HHH simply stood up and walked into the bathroom. Karen sat on the couch holding her arms, forgetting that Batista and Flair were there. "You all right, K?" Batista asked walking up to her. Karen's head bolted up, as she instantly put a smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course." she stood up and walked over to them. "My three guys are going out in their hot gear and they're going to kick some major ass," she giggled. Batista bought it, along with Flair. The three waited for HHH to finish getting ready, when he walked out with a smirk on his face. "Are my guys ready?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah," HHH stated and wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed to the curtain. The match was a six-man tag team match between Evolution, and Randy Orton, Maven, and Chris Benoit.

Benoit had heard about the match earlier in the evening, and prayed that Karen would not be at ringside. Given the information he learned last week about HHH hurting her, he was ready to hurt him back. With her watching, he might have to restrain himself. He and his partners were making their way to the curtain when they saw their opponents already there. _Damn!_ Benoit cursed in his head when he found Karen with HHH. It sickened to see her faking the smile, since her real smile was much prettier.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm mad that Benoit didn't get the US title, he SO deserved it. Oh well. Please review :)


	4. Unsure Intentions

Chapter 4: Unsure Intentions

Evolution's music started to play as they all started making their way the ring. Karen stood outside the ring, cheering for her team. Just then, Randy Orton's music started to play as he made his way down to the ring with a confident smirk on his face. He gave a quick glance to Karen, as if saying he wished she wasn't there. Karen had to play the part and glare at him, with hate that didn't even exist. Just then Maven's music started playing as he ran into the ring, ready to get started. He started badmouthing Evolution and noticed Karen standing outside the ring. He started charging to that side, telling her to know her place, when Batista got between them. The referee had to keep them apart before a fight started. Last but not least, Karen heard Chris Benoit's music and watched him make his way to the ring. Benoit gave her a quick glance, before putting all his attention on his opponents.

Karen's heart was beating quickly at the sight of Chris Benoit. There was something about him she couldn't help but admire. It could've been the fact the had fought for everything he had, like the respect of the audience and fellow wrestlers, and the championship title he wanted back in his possession. Karen heard the bell ring, as Flair and Orton decided to start things off.

About fifteen minutes had passed, and it was now HHH and Benoit in the ring. Both men were really going at it, as Karen continued to watch and cheer from the sidelines. Benoit had HHH in the corner, and was giving him chops across the chest. Everyone winced at the sound of each chop. Chris Benoit then pulled him out of the corner, and threw him over the top rope. Karen had barely gotten out of the way as HHH hit the floor. HHH started crawling towards her as Benoit started coming closer. Karen was right behind HHH when she felt him take her wrist, and place her in front of him as a shield.

Benoit stopped in his tracks when he saw the look of fear in Karen's eyes as HHH held her by the arms in front of him. _That coward,_ he thought ferociously in his mind. HHH heard the referee counting up to six, when he threw Karen at Benoit. Benoit stepped forward and caught Karen against his chest. "You okay?" he asked as he helped steady her. Karen looked up and nodded meekly, and quickly backed away from him. Benoit then jumped back into the ring and stopped the refs count at nine. Benoit was then met by a clothesline from Batista, and was sent smack into the mat.

Batista lifted him up, and slammed him down with a spinebuster for the win. But the match was far from over as Randy Orton and Maven started attacking Batista, which led to Flair and HHH joining the mix. Then Edge, Snitsky, and Jericho came flying down the ramp. Karen stayed outside, only to find nowhere safe for her to go when she found Jericho and Batista on her left outside of the ring, and HHH and Flair with Orton on the right side. Just then, Karen felt her arm being grabbed, and was soon face-to-face with Maven.

"This will teach you not mess with something that isn't your business!" he roared and threw her into the apron. Karen instantly hit the floor as the pain ran through her back. Maven then grabbed a handful of her hair and proceeded to throw her into the ring. Benoit who was fighting off Edge, saw the whole thing. He threw Edge through the ropes and ran to Karen's side. Benoit noticed Maven had a shocked look on his face, as he saw him trying to help Karen. Benoit knew then that he couldn't get Karen in trouble for being helped by him. He lifted her up by her arm, and smirked at Maven.

"I've got this," he said. Maven smirked back, and went to work on Edge. Benoit started taking her towards the ropes, on the side Batista was fighting on. "Pretend I actually threw you over the ropes, okay?" he whispered in her ear. Karen looked at him confused, but nodded only for him to see nonetheless. Benoit lifted her into his arms and called out to Batista. Batista had just finished placing a boot to Jericho's face, when he saw Karen 'struggling' in Benoit's arms. "Catch!" Benoit called out and threw her over the top rope. Karen let out a cry as she flew through the air, into Batista's arms. Karen clutched to Batista tightly, as he started carrying her away from the fight. Batista called HHH and Flair, and had them join him on the ramp to head backstage. Karen had her arms wrapped around Batista's neck as she looked on in the ring, to see Benoit's team raising their wrists in victory. Benoit gave her a little wink, as she gave a small smile in return. HHH told both Flair and Batista to come on, and walked back to their locker room.

"I can't believe this!" HHH yelled as soon as they walked in.

Batista walked in with Karen still in his arms as he set her gently onto the couch. "You okay kiddo?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

"I'm fine Batista, thanks to you," she smiled back. Batista gave her a wink and got up to get her some ice for her back. Flair then came to her side and asked her if she needed anything. After Karen refused, Flair gave her a kiss on the hand and went to change. Karen barely had the courage to even look at HHH. She could hear him huffing and puffing all the way across the room. "HHH..." she started.

"If you had just stayed out of the way, we wouldn't have had to leave the fight. They wouldn't be celebrating in that ring right now!" HHH boomed. Karen cringed in fear as HHH came closer. He grabbed her wrist to make her look at him. "If you hadn't made Batista pay so much attention to you, he wouldn't have left and we would've shown them the lesson they deserved!" HHH raised his hand to smack her, when Karen saw someone's hand clasp his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, H." Batista said calmly. HHH nodded in response as Batista released his hand. "You know it wasn't Karen's fault for what happened out there. We won the match, that's the important thing. Come Survivor Series, they're going to see who they're really messing with. Right now I think you need to head onto the hotel and cool off. Me and Flair will take care of Karen and make sure she gets back all right." HHH was about to protest when he saw the look in Batista's eyes.

HHH then smiled at Karen and knelt down beside her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "This isn't over," he whispered for only her to hear. HHH then thanked Batista and left to head to the hotel. As soon as he was gone, Batista knelt down beside Karen with her ice.

"You all right?" he asked her kindly. Karen simply nodded, placing the ice on her head. Batista had a question on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know quite how to put it. "Karen?"

"Yes Batista?" she replied with a small smile.

"What HHH tried to do just now..." Batista started, unable to go about it. He already noticed the solemn look on her face. She knew the question, she had been wondering when he or Flair would ask it. "Has HHH tried that before?" Karen didn't say anything, simply looked at him. This was her chance, maybe if she told him, it could all stop. But then again...

"Of course not, Batista. He was just upset about the match, that's all. You know how he is. You know my HHH stands for my Hot-Headed-Hunk," she giggled. _God this is pathetic,_ she thought to herself. Batista chuckled lightly at her comment. "Don't worry Batista, if anything was going on you'd know," Karen said placing a comforting hand over his.

"So if he had been hurting you, in any way, you'd tell me, right?" he asked.

"Of course I would. I know I can trust you with anything Batista. You, HHH and Flair are my guys, and I love all of you. You all take such good care of me," she smiled. At least part of what she had said was true. However she noticed the unsatisfied look on Batista's face, "What is it?"

"What happened in the ring with Benoit?" he asked her. Karen's eyes widened only for an instant, before they looked confused. "I saw him hold you, then say something to you. I know Benoit, I respect him, and I know for a fact he wouldn't have done to you what he did tonight to any woman. It looked like he was trying to help you," Batista stated.

"Uh...well I...Batista I...I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Benoit's just Benoit, what can you say. Though I did always wonder what it would be like to fly," she chuckled. Batista couldn't help but chuckle as well as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he left to go change. Karen laid on the couch for a while, thinking of what really did happen with Benoit. _Why did he do that? He's done nothing but be kind to me, something I always expected him to be. He's just so different from HHH. When he held me in his arms, it seemed so...I should stop these thoughts before they go somewhere they shouldn't. I'm with HHH, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Not even Chris Benoit._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. If it's confusing, just let me know. Once again, thank you all for the awesome feedback. I'm glad I'm not making Chris Benoit fans want to kill themselves, lol. Thanks again:)


	5. Ignore the Tears

Chapter 5: Ignore The Tears

Batista, Flair and Karen all drove back to the hotel in Flair's rental. Even though Karen felt perfectly capable of walking, Batista had lifted her up into his arms and had carried her to her room, with a laughing Ric Flair not too far behind. "Batista put me down!" she laughed. Batista simply shook his head and helped her to her room, which was right across from theirs. He finally put her down in front of her door, when she turned and glared at him. "They should hire guys like you to carry people to their rooms. You'd probably get good pay for that," she said smugly, but with a smile on her face. Both Flair and Batista laughed as she kissed them goodnight on the cheek and watched them go into their own room. As soon as she closed the door, she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist from behind. Before she could make a sound, HHH had put his hand over her mouth.

"You think you can just have Batista protect you from me? Well think again," he hissed in her ear and threw her to the floor. "What did you tell him?" HHH demanded as he grabbed her wrist.

"Nothing! I didn't tell him anything!" Karen said with tears already coming out of her eyes. HHH threw her against the wall, and pinned her body with his and her wrists. "Please stop," she pleaded. He simply smirked and started whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry I will," he said darkly and started his usual routine from a bad day at work.

It was about another hour before HHH even wore himself out, when he simply straightened his shirt and walked out the door. Karen was laying on the floor, beaten up, bruised and bleeding. She could barely get up, with all the strength he had taken out of her, along with her pride. Karen literally had to crawl on the floor, to the bathroom, where she intended to try and soak the memories away. She turned on the water, and waited for it to fill up the tub. While it was doing so, Karen thought back to the punches, slaps and kicks she had endured no more than a moment ago. A lone tear slipped down her face, as she found the tub good and ready to accept her. She stripped down and slipped into the hot water, hoping the heat would take her mind off the pain. She laid in the tub for what seemed like hours, until she finally stepped out and started to dry herself off. Suddenly, she looked in the full-length mirror, to see a horrible sight. The new and old bruises covering her skinny body. Cuts and scratches, even a few scars that could never go away. _So this is my life. My fate. I just wish that for one moment, I could part from all of this, and just be happy. _She thought to herself and started crying again as she curled up in a ball against the bathroom wall.

Meanwhile Benoit was driving back to the hotel, hoping he would've found Karen stranded again in the parking lot so he could give her a ride and apologize for what he did in the ring. He wanted so bad just to kill Maven for putting his hands on her. But that anger was minuscule compared to the bloodlust he held for HHH. Benoit had felt how light she was from not eating, when he held her in his arms. He had seen what looked like a bruise on her cheek, covered by foundation. Benoit knew he had to put a stop to it, and he knew he'd have to do it soon. How to do it was another story altogether. He had to figure out a way to help her, without getting her in trouble with HHH. Perhaps if he let Flair and Batista find out about it, they could help her from the inside of Evolution. How could he gain their trust and get them to help him? How could he catch HHH in the act? Benoit spent the whole night thinking about it, hoping he could do something for that poor girl.

It was Wednesday afternoon when Benoit was walking down the street from the hotel, when a coffee shop caught his eye. He slipped off his sunglasses and looked inside the window, to see the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts as of late. Karen was sitting all by herself at a little table in the far back, away from everyone else. He stood there for a few moments to see if anyone was sitting with her, when he found no one. She also didn't look like she was expecting anyone either. _This is my chance to talk to her alone,_ he thought and walked inside. Luckily, she didn't notice him come in and try to run away. Karen seemed like a trapped bird, if you were to come up to her too quickly and startle her, she'd fly away. Benoit went right up to the table, with Karen looking down reading a book. "Hi." he said softly.

Karen's head shot up, and her eyes went wide. "H-hi" she stuttered quietly, looking around as if to find someone watching them both talking together.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked her motioning to the chair opposite her. Karen looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but he stood there with a small smile nonetheless.

"S–sure," she replied. Benoit pulled out the chair and sat down as Karen became very interested in her book suddenly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." she said quickly. Benoit looked down to see her hands shaking terribly.

"It's all right, you don't have to be scared of me," he whispered. Karen's hands started shaking a little bit as she looked up at him.

"I never said I was scared of you," she replied. Benoit didn't miss the emphasis on 'you'.

"I hope you weren't hurt too bad at Monday night's show," Benoit said sincerely. Karen looked up at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Not at the show, not that much." she said.

"What do you mean, 'not at the show'?" Benoit asked her. Karen then realized exactly what she had said and looked away.

"It was just–I didn't–what I meant to say was–" Karen kept stuttering, trying to come up with what she 'meant to say'. Benoit looked completely unconvinced and a bit angry. "It's not a big deal. My back's a little sore, that's all," she said passing it off as if it were nothing.

"Karen..." he started softly. Karen looked right into his beautiful blue eyes, feeling hers tear up. "I know what he does to you. You don't have to try and hide it from me."

Karen put her book in her bag and stood up abruptly. "You don't know what you're talking about. Have a nice day," she said and started marching off out of the shop. Benoit wasn't going to give up that easy and ran after her.

Benoit caught up to her easily and gently caught her arm. "Why won't you let me help you?" he asked her.

"Because I don't need help, now leave me alone!" Karen told him and tried walking faster, only to have Benoit keep with every step. "If HHH sees you talking to me you're going to be in very big trouble," she said angrily.

"Maybe. But I wonder who'd be in bigger trouble, me or you?" Benoit said just as angrily. Karen stopped in mid-step and looked at him. "Karen please, I know what he does to you. I know that you're afraid of him and you don't want to continue with what's going on between the two of you," he said gently. Karen looked up at him with a tear flowing down her face.

Karen got really close to him, and whispered, "If you want to be able to fight at Survivor Series, I suggest you leave me alone, and never bother me again." Karen then took off running back to the hotel before Benoit could catch up with her.

"Damnit!" he yelled. _Why won't she let me help her?_ He wondered as he continued his walk.

A/N: Yes, yes I know. "She should just tell Benoit!" but she's not! lol. Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it. Thank you all for the reviews :)


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

Karen got really close to him, and whispered, "If you want to be able to fight at Survivor Series, I suggest you leave me alone, and never bother me again." Karen then took off running back to the hotel before Benoit could catch up with her.

"Damnit!" he yelled. _Why won't she let me help her?_ He wondered as he continued his walk.

Meanwhile tears were flowing down Karen's eyes as soon as she ran away from Benoit. _Oh god, what have I done? I might've given up the one chance I had to get away from HHH. But I don't need Benoit getting hurt because of me. He has his own life to worry about,_ she thought as she cried alone in the elevator. She looked at her watch to see that she had gotten back just in time. HHH had 'generously' given her an hour every day to be alone and do whatever she wanted. However she had to call him to tell him where she was going, what she was going to do, and be back before an hour was up. Should she be late however, HHH had his punishments for her. She slid her card key in and went inside her room to take a shower. Before she could even put her bag down, there was a knock at the door. Karen didn't even bother to look through the peephole, knowing full well who it was.

"Look H, I came back on time so I–Batista?" she said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, H asked me to come and see if you were in your room. You okay?" he asked curious as to her fear stricken voice when she opened the door.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I thought you were H so I...anyways what did you need?" she asked with a new smile on her face.

"Nothing really, HHH just wanted to hit a bar tonight and wanted you to come. He said we're all leaving at 9 o'clock. Do you want to come?" Batista asked.

"Well, you know I can't go anywhere without my HHH around. Sure I'll come," she replied. _Like I have a choice,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. Batista gave a chuckle and started walking away. "Hey Batista?" Karen called out, walking up to him.

"Yeah?" he replied turning to face her.

"Well...I was kind of wondering if...do you think you could help convince H not to drink so much tonight? You know how he is when he gets drunk and I don't want him to get hurt before Survivor Series. He'll listen to you," Karen said. _Besides, god knows he'll beat the crap out of me as soon as we're alone, _she thought frightened.

"I hear what you're saying. Sure, I'll try to make sure he cuts back tonight, okay?" he smiled. Karen gave him a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek and started heading off to her room. However she was stopped by a hand gently grasping her wrist. "Karen, what's this?" Batista asked examining a large bruise starting on her wrist, going halfway up to the elbow.

_Oh god! I didn't have enough makeup to cover that up with!_ She thought frantically. "Oh this? Well I–I just–you see I–" _Think damnit, think!_

"HHH didn't do this did he?" Batista asked with a glare on his face. Batista was the big brother that Karen never had. It broke her heart to know that he cared so much, but that she had to continue lying to him.

"Of course not, Batista! No, I just tripped going down the stairs yesterday. You know I can't walk in heels to save my life," she chuckled. Batista looked still unconvinced, but nodded anyways. "I'll see you boys later tonight!" she said happily and went into her room. _That was close! _Karen then tried to forget it and hopped into the shower like she had planned. She looked down as the water washed off all the foundation and powder she had placed over her cuts and bruises. The whole time she was hoping HHH would not get too drunk at the bar, knowing how much more aggressive he is. She never stood a chance when he was drunk, at least when he was sober he was a bit more rational. HHH could not and would not hold anything back when he was drunk and beating her. Karen then started remembering how it was a bar that started this whole mess she was in:

Karen was actually working in a bar before she had met HHH. It wasn't anything fancy, just a regular old bar with regular old drunks. Karen didn't like her job, but had nowhere else to work that could pay her enough, or have the hours she needed. She expected this night to be like every other night, but how wrong she was.

It was getting late and Karen was the one left to close that night. She hated being the last one to leave, usually being the only woman in the place. It was about another hour before closing time, but she had noticed at least three guys still sitting at a table downing their drinks like they needed them to survive. She saw one guy come into the place, but didn't get a good look at his face. Her attention was drawn away from him when she heard yells for more shots. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table with three more shot glasses, while clearing the used ones. Karen felt one of them rub her ass, and pulled away to walk back to the counter. She heard the cat-calls from across the room and prayed to god for some aspirin. Karen then remembered the guy that had walked in before.

She walked up to his table and asked what he'd like to drink. "Nothing for me thanks, I'm just waiting for my ride to get here," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want water or soda then?" Karen replied with a small smile of her own.

"Soda would be nice, thanks." he said.

"Coming right up." Karen chuckled and walked over to get the man some soda. _Damn he's hot!_ She thought to herself and walked back over with his drink. "Here you go," she chimed and noticed him pull out his wallet. "On the house," she said and walked back over to the three drunks she wished would leave. When she heard them yell for even more shots, she leaned against the counter tiredly. "Guys, I think you've had enough. It's time for you to leave," she told them and turned back around away from them. Karen suddenly felt someone grab her arm and roughly turn her around.

"When I said I wanted more shots, that didn't mean 'I want the damn bitch's opinion'!" he slurred. Karen smacked him across the face, which only led to her being thrown against the counter. She was roughly turned around again to get smacked by one of the other men, and then thrown to the ground. Karen looked to see them ready to attack her again, when she saw one get grabbed from behind and punched hard in the face. The other two were a little slow in seeing what was going on. The leader turned around to be met by his own punch in the face. The third one had grabbed a chair and hit Karen's savior in the head with it, causing it to break into a thousand pieces. Strangely enough, the man didn't seem all that affected by it, and threw the third drunk into the other two. "This ain't over you bitch!" the leader yelled and dragged his buddies out the entrance.

Karen looked up at the man who had just saved her as he spit blood out of his mouth. He turned to face her, "Are you okay?" he asked. Karen simply nodded speechlessly as he offered her a hand up. She put her hand in his large, rough one and stood up with his help. She winced as she stood on her now hurt ankle. "Here, let me take a look at that," he said. He placed his hands on her hips and placed her gently onto the counter. Karen lifted her leg to see that it was just bruised a little bit. "Nothing a little ice won't fix, huh?" he chuckled. Karen smiled in return, and looked to see a small gash on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" she said and examined it. "You need to get that bandaged up," she told him. She tried to get down and get the First Aid kit, but he held her in place.

"I'll get it. You should stay off that foot," he said and followed her instructions to the kit. He handed it to her as she cleaned and bandaged his gash. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Karen. What's yours?" she replied.

"My name's Paul. All my friends call me, H." he smirked when he saw the look in her eyes when she realized who he was. They talked the rest of the hour as he helped Karen close up the bar. His cell phone started ringing telling him his ride was there. Karen felt a little disappointed in watching him go, when he simply smiled at her. "You know, if you want, I could give you a ride to your place," he offered kindly. Karen didn't want to impose on his plans, when he continued, "I mean you do need to stay off that foot and all."

Karen thought for a moment and finally nodded in agreement. They both walked outside to the limo waiting for them. They continued talking the whole ten minutes to her home. When the limo stopped, Karen truly felt disappointed. "Thank you so much for the ride, I really do appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"It was no trouble at all." he replied with a smile of his own. Before she had opened the door to leave, he gently grasped her wrist. "Will you be working tomorrow night?" he asked her. "I'd like to save you again if that's all right," he smirked. Karen laughed and told him her shift.

A few weeks had gone by, and Karen and HHH had always been there at the bar talking. HHH made Karen feel safe, and protected. HHH had finally asked her out, and took her to a nice restaurant. When he was walking her to her door from the limo, he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Karen kissed him back fully and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

About a month later, HHH had asked her to come on the road with him and meet the rest of his team. Karen didn't have to think twice and accepted immediately, never knowing what fate would befall on her by accepting his proposal.

A/N: Howdy ladies and gents! Well I hope you liked this chapter, I figured I had to make HHH seem sweet for about two minutes out of this whole fic, lol. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :)


	7. Dancing With the Enemy

Chapter 7: Dancing with the Enemy

Karen stepped out of the shower, dried off and looked for something to wear. She pulled out a black tank top that had bold red stripes going down the sides, with a black jeans skirt to match, and boots that went up to her knees. After blow-drying her hair she put on some make up and waited for someone to pick her up.

At exactly 9 o'clock someone knocked on her door. Karen slipped her purse onto her shoulder and opened the door to find all three of them waiting for her. "Damn!" she cheered. "My guys are looking hot tonight!" They all laughed as HHH linked her arm with his, leading them all down to the limo.

As soon as they all got in, HHH made a small announcement, "How about instead of a bar, we hit a club tonight fellas?" Batista and Flair agreed, as Karen knew it didn't matter what she said. HHH had her leaning against his chest the whole ride, holding her tight at the waist. Karen felt the limo come to a stop as they pulled up to the club. The driver opened the door and allowed the superstars to get out. HHH offered Karen his hand out as she took it, and instantly felt the claw-like grip. He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist as they all walked in. The four of them grabbed a booth and sat around while HHH started taking in some shots, Batista and Flair drinking beer, and Karen drinking water. HHH was always telling her that water was 'best for her figure'. She looked around to see a lot of guys checking her out, but as soon as they saw HHH, they would turn away. A lot of girls would see that as sweet or protective, but it simply drove Karen's possible way of getting away from HHH. Flair and Batista decided to go find some women to dance with and hit the floor.

Karen watched as she envied those two. _They can do whatever they want. All HHH does is maybe give them a little lecture. I get the full-blown deal,_ she thought sadly to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her to HHH's side.

"You don't seem to be running your mouth very much tonight," HHH slurred slightly. Karen simply bowed her head to keep from looking at him. "I'm talking to you," he whispered angrily as he whipped her head to face him. Karen let out a little whine of pain, but nothing more. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to hide something from me."

"Now why would I want to hide anything from you?" Karen asked plainly. HHH simply smirked and pushed her away from him, taking another shot from his glass. What neither of them realized was that a pair of fierce blue eyes had been watching them from across the room, glaring at the current World Heavyweight Champion.

"I think I'm going to leave you here to think about how you speak to me," he growled in her ear. He then pulled her into a painful kiss, making her whine with hurt. HHH then shoved her away again, and got up to find Batista and Flair. "Hey guys," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"What's up, H?" Batista asked.

"Listen guys, I know an even better place just up the block. So I was thinking we could head there instead," HHH stated and started walking out.

"What about Karen? Where is she?" Flair asked looking around.

"Well she ran into some friends of hers and they offered her a ride home. She'll meet up with us later," HHH replied and walked out the door with Batista and Flair following. Batista couldn't help but think that maybe HHH was hiding something from them, but he followed him out nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Karen sat in the booth all by herself, letting silent tears roll down her face. She slowly lifted her face up, when she noticed a shadow of a man standing over her table. Karen gasped when she saw that it was none other than Chris Benoit. "Hey," he greeted softly. Karen looked away in embarrassment, trying to wipe the tears away. She was surprised to see a napkin offered to her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"It's a free country," she said quietly and took the offered napkin to wipe her eyes.

"I just saw HHH and the others leave. Why aren't you with them?" Benoit asked, knowing very well why.

"I...asked HHH if I could stay a little longer and he said that I could," Karen replied, not even looking at him.

"You know, you shouldn't be alone in this kind of place. Guys will be swarming all over you, and not just good guys either," Benoit stated. Karen nodded in agreement, knowing that either way, a 'non-good' guy would be waiting for her.

They both sat there in uncomfortable silence, when a slow song came on. Benoit looked over to see Karen looking longingly at the dance floor. Benoit then stood up and offered a hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with a small smile on his face. Karen looked all around, somehow thinking that any minute HHH was going to pop out and beat her. However she looked into Benoit's eyes and saw sincerity, and kindness. She slowly placed her hand into his, as he led her to the dance floor. Benoit stopped and wrapped both arms around her waist, as Karen wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed at arms' width apart, with Karen being scared, and Benoit respecting her space. Karen listened to the words as they played over the speakers.

_And I will take, you in my arms._

_And hold you right where you belong._

_Until the life my day is through,_

_This I promise you._

_Just close your eyes, each loving day._

_And know this feeling won't go away._

_Until the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you._

Karen looked up at Benoit, seeing him look back down at her with his beautiful eyes glancing back down at her. Karen couldn't help but smile a little, feeling how light his arms were holding her. They weren't possessive, or too tight. Karen started to enjoy the feel of his arms around her, so different from HHH's. She couldn't stop herself as she stepped closer and laid her head against Benoit's chest. Benoit didn't mind at all and simply held her, knowing that she probably hadn't been held for a long time. "Thank you," he heard her whisper against his chest.

"Anytime." Benoit replied, earning him a smile and a tear from Karen.

A/N: Hello my patient, loving, and forgiving reviewers! lol. Sorry it's been so long. WM22 results were good. Except for the fact that Benoit is no longer US Champion! Grrr. Oh well. The song was "This I Promise You" by N'SYNC. Say what you want, I'd dance with Chris Benoit to this song, hehe. Thanks for the reviews :)


	8. When The Music Stops

Chapter 8: When The Music Stops

Karen couldn't stop herself as she stepped closer and laid her head against Benoit's chest. Benoit didn't mind at all and simply held her, knowing that she probably hadn't been held for a long time. "Thank you," he heard Karen whisper against his chest.

"Anytime." Benoit replied, earning him a smile and a tear from Karen.

Benoit and Karen were swaying slowly to the music, each enjoying the other's company. Once the song was over, Karen pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Do you want to go sit back down?" he asked her.

"Yes, please," she said. Benoit nodded and led her back to the booth. Once they were both sitting, Karen looked all around.

"He's not here," Benoit told her. Karen looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew she was looking around for HHH. "Karen this thing with you and HHH...it has to end."

"Who are you, my father? You don't need to tell me how to live my life!" Karen replied much angrier than she intended. She turned her head away in shame, wanting him to just leave and understand that she didn't want him involved.

"Do Batista and Flair know about it?" he asked her. Karen looked away, and solemnly shook her head. "Karen, I don't want him hurting you. If Batista and Flair knew, they'd agree with me."

Karen couldn't take anymore as she grabbed her purse and stomped out of the club. As soon as she stepped outside she felt the downpour of the rain. She didn't care as she started walking down the sidewalk. However she was stopped by a hand gently grasping her arm. "Just let me go!" she cried seeing Benoit trying to stop her.

"Karen listen to me!" Benoit yelled over the rain. "I won't let him hurt you if ask me to!" Karen was surprised to say the least at his statement. "Just say the word and I'll never let him touch you again," he said quieter as he cupped her cheek softly.

Karen refused to get him hurt from this whole ordeal. It was her problem, and she needed to keep it that way. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried walking away again. Benoit spun her into his arms to her chest. "Chris please..." she said crying.

Benoit hated to see her cry, and right now he was the cause for it. "Come on. I'll take you home." Benoit quickly led her to his car, "I brought the one you like so much." He smiled a little, causing the tiniest smile possible from Karen. Once again he held the door for her and watched her slide in. He then got into his seat and started pulling out of the parking lot, seeing Karen laying her head against the window. She appeared to have fallen asleep, making him smile.

Once they had reached the hotel, Benoit looked over to see that Karen was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, thinking she needed a good night's sleep. Benoit stepped out of his side of the car, and opened Karen's door. He quickly covered her with his jacket and lifted her into his arms. Benoit carried her into the hotel, knowing Evolution was always on the top floor. Once they got into an available elevator, Karen started stirring. She got scared for a moment, not knowing where she was. When she saw that it was Benoit holding her, she eased and laid her head against his chest. "We're back at the hotel. I'll take you to your room if you tell me what number you have," he told her quietly.

"1218," she whispered and closed her eyes again, suddenly too tired to care that Chris Benoit was carrying her back to her room. Benoit finally found her room and opened the door to let them both inside. He took her to her bed and gently laid her down. He then removed her shoes and his jacket as he tucked her in. "Thank you," she mumbled as he walked away.

"You're welcome," he replied and couldn't help but kiss her forehead. A small smile came to her face as she felt his soft lips on her forehead. Before he walked away completely, he noticed her cell phone and got an idea. He looked for her contact list and saw that she only had four numbers on it; HHH's, Batista's, Flair's, and the WWE office. Benoit added his number, and wrote down Batista's and Flair's. Once he was finished, he left her phone next to her on the night stand. He had his hand on the doorknob, when he stopped and looked back at her. He couldn't just leave her there. So he decided to make himself comfortable on her couch and went to sleep.

The next morning, Karen woke up and looked around to find herself back in her room. _How did I..._ she thought and slipped out of her bed. She walked into her living room and gasped. Chris Benoit was asleep on her couch, in her hotel room. Karen didn't know what to say or do, but ended up placing a blanket over his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so different from the Rabid Wolverine she was used to watching on tv. She left him to sleep for a while and went to take a shower. Once she had changed she came back out to see Benoit still sleeping on the couch. A small smile crept it's way to Karen's lips as she looked at him. Though a growl from her stomach took her from her thoughts, and had her start making some breakfast.

Benoit started waking up to a welcomed smell invading his nostrils. He smelled eggs, bacon and toast. He sat up, rubbed his eyes open to see Karen standing there at the stove making breakfast.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up," she said without even looking at him. "I have breakfast ready if you'd like some." Benoit stood up and walked up to the counter separating him from her. "How would you like your eggs?" He noticed that she still hadn't even looked at him.

"You don't have to do this," he told her.

"I know." she replied turning her head only so he could see her eye, then turning back to her task at hand. She fixed him a plate and set in front of him and turned to fix her own. Benoit didn't want to be rude, and was pretty hungry so he dug in. It was amazing, making him hungry for more. After a while of silence and Benoit eating the delicious eggs, he heard a meek voice whisper, "Thank you."

"I meant what I said you know," he replied looking at the young woman before him.

Karen put down her utensils and bowed her head. "I think you should leave now."

That definitely caught Benoit off-guard as he looked back up at her. "Karen..." he started as he got out of his seat to walk over to her.

"I mean it! I don't want you to come near me anymore," she said with her voice straining to say it. Before he could say another word to him she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. Benoit didn't know what to say, and had to restrain himself from busting down that door and taking her into his arms. However he knew that would only make her fear him like she did HHH. He simply stood up and walked out of her room, unaware of someone watching him leave.

_Well, well. Looks like things just got interesting,_ HHH thought to himself as he walked back to his own room, with a smirk on his face.

A/N: I know it's been a while, and that Karen is probably annoying all you guys at this point, lol. I'll tell you now, it will be quite a few chapters before she finally just says "Oh hell, come here Benoit!" lol. Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews and support for this, and my other stories. Thank you all so much :)


	9. Baby Steps

Chapter 9: Baby Steps

That week on RAW, Benoit's mind wasn't thinking about wrestling. His thoughts always drifted to what Karen said, and possibly how many times HHH had put his hands on her since then. Tonight he had a match against Edge, since each member of each team would be facing each other tonight. Survivor Series was this weekend, and he planned to win. In fact, maybe he could use it to his advantage and help Lauren. If not that, then teach HHH a lesson he'll never forget.

Meanwhile, Edge was in Evolution's locker room, going over the plans that night. All the while, HHH was simply sitting in a chair, watching Karen stand there listening. _She thinks she can hide something like this,_ he smirked to himself. He finally stood up, and addressed Edge. "Listen Edge, we can't have any of these guys following you to the ring, they need to be in top shape for their own matches tonight. After all, Snitsky will be going against Jericho, I'll be going against Maven, and Batista will be going against Orton. Flair will be joining Batista at ringside for his match, and I'll have my little sweetie pie in mine," HHH stated. Karen looked at him a little surprised, but nodded with a smile nonetheless. "Well you better head on out there Edge, your match is starting soon." Edge nodded and proceeded to make his way to the curtain.

They all watched the monitor for Edge's match against Benoit. Although HHH was more or less watching Karen's reaction to the match. He saw a smile on her face when Benoit won the match, but she masked it as quickly as it came. Up next was HHH's match against Maven, so he quickly changed and took Karen by the hand to the ring.

Maven was already waiting in the ring, and glared intently at Karen as HHH held the ropes for her to step into the ring. HHH snuck his arm around her waist and brought her to his side, crashing his lips on hers. _I hope Benoit is watching,_ he smirked and pulled away from Karen who was smiling like she enjoyed it. HHH handed her his title as she started to slip out of the ring. Before she could, HHH grabbed her arm and whispered harshly into her ear, "You know what to do if he starts to get the upper hand." Karen simply nodded and stepped out of the ring, HHH's title on her shoulder.

Maven clotheslined HHH as soon as the bell rang, and quickly went for a leg drop. HHH rolled out of the way and glared at Maven. He grabbed Maven and Scoop Slammed him into the mat, and went for the cover. Maven kicked out at two, only to have HHH go for an elbow drop. Maven rolled out of the way and out of the ring, trying to get his breath back. Out of nowhere, he felt cold metal hit him upside the head. Maven turned to see Karen backing away from him, the title in her hands. Maven quickly grabbed her wrist, and started yelling at her, when HHH came up from behind him and kicked him.

This sent Karen into the guardrail, but HHH kept his eyes on Maven, and tossed him back into the ring. HHH went for another cover, only to have Maven kick out again. Karen got back to ringside and watched as Maven kicked HHH upside the head. HHH was down on the mat, while Maven was climbing to the top rope. Karen quickly jumped onto the apron and distracted Maven. Maven quickly jumped down, and grabbed Karen by the hair and tossed her into the ring. The referee tried to get Maven to leave her alone, only to be pushed out of the way. Maven then hauled Karen to her feet and threw her into the corner. She tried slipping underneath the bottom rope and get down off the apron, only to feel Maven grab her again. Instead of bringing her into the ring, he pushed her off the apron. Karen felt her body falling backwards, as a sharp corner of the steel steps sliced her arm. She let out a cry of pain while holding her arm. The referee jumped down to check on Karen, who told him she'd be all right.

While the referee was distracted, HHH had brought in the sledgehammer and hit Maven with it. Once Maven was down, HHH tossed the sledgehammer aside and went for the cover. The referee quickly jumped in and counted to three. He raised HHH's wrist, declaring him the winner. HHH looked over to see Karen just barely able to get to her feet, clutching her bleeding arm. HHH noticed his title no longer on her shoulder, and searched outside the ring for it. Once he found it and had it on his shoulder, he went to Karen's side and looked at her arm. HHH lifted her into his arms and carried her backstage, feeling her actually clutch to him. He was a little bit surprised, but continued to carry her to Evolution's locker room.

As soon as he stepped foot in there, Batista and Flair crowded him, wanting to know if Karen was all right. "That cut looks pretty nasty," Flair exclaimed. He rushed into the bathroom to gather bandages and disinfectant. HHH set her gently onto the couch and took her arm in his hands.

"Maven's going to pay for this," HHH growled. He kissed her hand and smiled up at her. Karen weakly smiled back, having yet to say a word since she walked in. Batista watched from a distance at the look on Karen's face towards HHH. She took all that shit from Maven, and HHH didn't do a thing to help her. Hell, he looked for his damned title before even checking on her.

_There's something going on. I just wish she'd ask for my help, or Flair's!_ He thought in frustration.

"Here we go!" Flair announced as he walked back in with the bandages. "Now this may hurt a little sweetie, but we need to get this bandaged," Flair said smiling at her. Karen smiled genuinely in return, wincing at the pain caused by the sting of the disinfectant on her cut. Batista watched as HHH wasn't paying any attention to Karen, but instead watching Snitsky's match against Jericho. Out of nowhere, he felt his phone vibrate, indicating he received a text message. He quickly opened his phone and read the message:

_We need to talk. It's about Karen. If you care about her, meet me in the hotel lobby tomorrow at noon. I've sent this same message to Flair as well. Don't tell HHH or Karen._

Batista had no idea whose number it was, or who the message came from. But one look at Karen told him he should meet this person. Once Flair was done, he checked his phone and found the same message. He tapped Batista on the shoulder and motioned that they go out in the hall. "We'll be right back Champ, we're just going to get Karen some water," Flair said. Once they were away from the locker room, they discussed the interesting message. "Who the hell could this be from?" Flair asked.

"No idea. I was hoping you'd know the number," Batista replied looking at the message over and over again. "So what do you think we should do?" Batista asked.

Flair gave a heavy sigh. "I think we should go. Of course we can't tell Karen or H where we're going. But what did he mean, 'if you care about her'? It's not a threat is it?" Flair asked getting protective over Karen's best interest.

"If it's what I think it's about, we should definitely go and hear this person out. Come on let's head back, my match is next and I know HHH will get all bent outta shape if I'm late." Batista stated as they grabbed a water bottle for Karen and headed back to the locker room.

While Batista and Flair had been discussing the mysterious message, HHH was 'discussing' something else with Karen. "What the hell did you think you were doing, getting yourself hurt like that? What, you want everyone to feel sorry for you?" HHH boomed. Karen didn't say anything, only to hear HHH chuckling. "Well you know what?" he asked as he bent down and trapped her on the couch between his arms. "I do feel sorry for you, because you're in for a rough night," he smirked and started kissing her neck. Karen simply closed her eyes, and waited for him to finish.

HHH backed away when the door opened to reveal Batista and Flair. Batista smiled and handed Karen her water, "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said quietly with a nice smile on her face. Batista nodded and heard a stagehand say Batista's match was next. Batista looked at Karen, and didn't want Flair to come with him and leave Karen alone with HHH.

"Hey Champ?" he called out. HHH looked over at him, asking what he wanted. "How about you come out to the ring with me instead of Flair?" he asked. Flair knew exactly what he was doing and agreed.

"What? Big Guy I just came out of a match, besides I need to keep an eye on Karen, make sure she has everything she needs," HHH stated winking at Karen.

"Well think of it this way, if you're out there, you'll be a good distraction for Orton. Plus it'll show that you're not afraid of him. Basically, you're making a statement by being out there with me, with the title on your shoulder, the one he'll never have again," Batista stated. HHH nodded, liking the way Batista put it.

"All right Big Guy, let's do it. Better head out there," HHH stated and walked in front of Batista out the door. Before Batista could leave, he felt a small hand grasp his.

"Good luck, Batista," Karen stated and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Batista hugged her, and heard her whisper, "Thank you." into his ear. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and followed HHH to the curtain.

A/N: Aww, I love making Flair and Batista so sweet in this fic! I'm sure you can guess who sent the message, but was he the only one who sent it? shifts eyes Who knows? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks as always for the reviews :)


	10. Good Times

Chapter 10: Good Times

Flair and Karen simply watched the monitor, cheering on Batista. Flair looked to see the smile on Karen's face as she watched the screen. He really missed that smile. It was like when she and him would go on walks just to talk. Now for some reason, Karen didn't go anymore. They would have to do it again sometime. All these thoughts brought him back to happier times with Karen, even to when they first met:

HHH had said that he would introduce all three of them to the mystery woman over dinner. Flair, Batista and Orton had just learned that she would be traveling with them, so they should get to know her. Batista was the first to see HHH, and a beautiful young woman on his arm, looking around for them. Batista waved from his seat to show them where they were. Batista and Flair noticed how sweet she looked, and nervous to be meeting team Evolution. She was wearing a long black dress that looped around her neck, with a slit down the right leg. Her hair was down, covering her face a little bit. She looked absolutely breathtaking to all four men.

"Hey guys," HHH greeted, as all three of them stood up to meet the young woman they'd heard so much about. "Well here she is boys, the girl you've all been dying to meet. This is Karen."

"Hello. It's so nice to meet all of you," she replied shyly.

"This is the one-and-only Nature Boy, Ric Flair," HHH stated as Flair gently shook her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's lovely to meet you my dear," he said.

"Thank you," Karen replied with a smile and a blush.

"And this is Dave Batista, but we all just call him Batista." HHH pointed to the biggest man in the group, who did the same thing as Flair.

"Pleasure to meet you Karen," Batista said.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine," Karen replied.

"And this is the future of the industry, Randy Orton," HHH chuckled.

"It's absolutely lovely to meet you Karen," Orton said with a wink as he kissed the back of her hand.

"It's so wonderful to meet all of you finally!" Karen said as she sat down in the chair HHH pulled out for her. "H has been going on about all of you and I couldn't wait to meet you personally."

"Well the same goes for you Karen," Orton started. "H doesn't stop talking about you. Plus the word on the street is that you'll be traveling with us."

"Yes, HHH asked me about a week ago and I just couldn't refuse. I promise I'll try not to get in the way," she chuckled as the four men joined her. That night was a wonderful night for all of them, including Karen. They all laughed, and everyone had a chance to dance with Karen on the dance floor. She was so lively and sweet, she had a place in all of their hearts the moment she met them.

Flair remembered that night, and the few weeks after. Karen had just started traveling with them, and was adjusting to it nicely. He was going to their room to talk to HHH when Karen answered the door.

"Oh, hey Ric. What can I do for you?" she asked with the bright smile that he didn't see anymore.

"Well darling I wanted to let HHH know I won't be joining him and the guys at the gym today," he stated, not really sounding like himself.

"Oh, okay I'll let him know. But are you okay?" she asked with true concern.

"Nothing to worry about, just thinking about a few things that's all," Flair replied trying to smile.

"Well I think I have a good idea for that," she said. She quickly ran inside and walked back out with her purse. "It's a beautiful day today, and the park is only a few blocks away. Let's go for a walk!"

"My dear, that sounds like a lovely idea," Flair smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and walked and talked with him the entire day. She listened to everything he was telling her, and gave her honest opinion, as he did for her. They even stopped to have some ice cream before heading back to the hotel. Once they returned, they saw the other three guys in the lobby.

"Where have you guys been?" HHH asked as he gave Karen a quick kiss hello and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ric and I just took a little walk that's all," Karen smiled. From that day forward, Flair and Karen always made a day where they would just walk and talk together. It was good times they had together.

Flair was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and Batista and HHH walked in. "Great match out there Animal!" Flair cheered and patted Batista on the back.

"You did a great job out there Batista," Karen smiled.

"Now we just need to do that at Survivor Series this weekend," HHH stated. "Come on, let's get out of here." HHH took Karen by the hand to head out to the limo and get back to the hotel. Batista watched Karen's wrist getting a little red from HHH's grip as he hauled her to the limo.

The entire limo ride, Batista started thinking of the good times. Every time he got hurt badly, Karen was always by his side helping him the best she could. Before HHH became so possessive, she and Batista would go to a club by themselves every week just to have fun. In fact, Karen taught him how to dance, sort of. He remembered the first time they had hit the club just him and her.

Karen was swaying back and forth in her seat across from Batista, singing along to the song. "I love this song!" she exclaimed. "Come on let's dance!" Before Batista could object, Karen had taken his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. By the time they had stopped, Karen was already dancing beautifully. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm not the best dancer!" he replied over the music.

"What? I don't believe it! Well we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" she smirked and took his hands to get back to the limo.

"Where the hell are we going?" Batista chuckled.

"Your first dancing lesson. You didn't want to be taught in front of all those people did you?" Karen winked. Once they got to the hotel, Karen told Batista to wait in the empty gym for her. When she returned, she was carrying a stereo and a few CDs. After she plugged it in, she put in a dance CD. "All right, now first you just gotta learn how to just cut loose," she said and pushed play. 'Yeah' by Nelly started playing, with Karen starting out slow until the music got more intense. Batista tried it too, with Karen instructing him every bit of the way. "You're getting it! Now let's turn it up a little bit!" she laughed as she placed her back up against him. "Don't be afraid to get close, women love that!" Karen took his hands and put them respectfully on her waist as they both swayed together.

After a while, Batista had really got it, and started throwing in some moves of his own. He took one of Karen's hands and spun her in and out. She laughed as he threw in his own moves, dipping her, twirling her, and even picking her up and spinning around. "That's what I'm talking about! Who says you can't dance? Hell you could teach me a few things," she laughed as she turned off the stereo. "Next week, we're going to show a few women what you can do _outside_ the ring."

True to her word, Karen dragged Batista out to a new club and pulled him directly onto the dance floor. This time they had actually brought the others, as HHH danced with Karen, who watched Batista get sandwiched between two women. "Yeah Batista!" she cheered as he danced. Batista sent a wink her way as she danced with her man, who was a very good dancer already.

"Maybe you could teach me a few things," HHH chuckled in her ear.

"Oh trust me, you don't need any lessons," Karen smirked and turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Batista remembered being able to have lunch with her alone, and always being able to laugh and talk with her. She would always listen, and give great advice on women. His divorce from his ex-wife had been very painful for him, and she was there for him then too. The papers had been signed, and he had been in a very foul mood since then.

He was in the gym very late one night punching the bag mercilessly without gloves on. He was so into it that he didn't even hear the door open, and the footsteps coming up behind him. All he felt was a hand land on his shoulder, before he whipped around ready to punch whoever it was in the face. Luckily he saw that it was Karen before he actually did punch her. "Oh, Karen you...you surprised me a little bit," he panted.

Karen looked at him sadly, just finding out the news about his divorce. She didn't say anything as she took one of his bleeding hands into her small gentle ones. "Come on," she said and led him over to the water fountain to rinse off the blood. She then led him back to some chairs and had him sit down so she could bandage them. Batista kept his head down, feeling tears fall down his face. Before he knew it, Karen gathered his crying form into her arms and hugged him tightly. "It's okay to cry sweetie," she said almost on the brink of tears herself. Batista wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and let him hold her for as long as he needed to. "I know it's hard Batista, but I promise it'll be okay. Just remember, I'm always here for you," she told him while pulling away to wipe away his tears and cup his cheek in her soft hand. Karen gave him a kiss on the forehead, and held him again.

That was almost half a year ago. Since that night they had lunches and talks about it, with her helping him every step of the way. Batista could never thank her enough for being there. He remembered her exact words, _Just remember, I'm always here for you._

Batista looked at Karen sitting across from him in the limo, then down to his phone with the text message he received earlier. _It's time for someone to be there for you Karen,_ he thought and decided once and for all that he and Flair would meet the mystery person tomorrow.

A/N: Hayo! I know, I know, it's been a looooooong time. Please forgive me! Can someone tell me what in God's name is happening with the WWE? Tazz is gone! Big Show is gone! Grrrrr! The confusion is overwhelming! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be updating my other stories soon :)


	11. We Care!

Chapter 11: We Care!

Batista and Flair both woke up early to meet the mystery person in the hotel lobby. They both discussed who it could possibly be, still having no real idea. When they got down to the lobby, they didn't see anyone that seemed to be looking for them.

"Glad you could make it," a voice stated behind them. Both Batista and Flair turned around, slight scowls on their faces. "Looks like you got the message," Randy Orton said with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell do you want Orton?" Batista growled, stepping up to Orton.

"Well it's not just me who wanted to speak to you," Randy said as he turned his head to the man walking up to them.

"_We_ both have something to discuss with the two of you." Chris Benoit stated as he walked up to them.

"What is this? What are you trying to pull?" Flair accused.

"This isn't a trick, Ric," Orton told him. "We wanted you to come here because we care about Karen."

Flair looked ready to leave when Batista grasped his shoulder to halt him to a stop. "And that's why we came. But I swear if you're using her as some kind of trick to get us soft for Survivor Series, you'll be sorry." Batista told them with a frown on his face.

"I swear, it's not like that," Benoit said. Batista knew that he was their enemy for Survivor Series, but he was an honest man he respected. "This isn't the best place to discuss this. Let's go." They all followed Benoit to a small café a little ways away from the hotel. The four men sat down in the back so they weren't seen.

"Now tell us what you know about Karen," Flair demanded.

"You guys can't honestly tell me that you don't know what HHH does to her!" Orton nearly yelled.

Batista looked at him, "What do you mean?" He had to hear it from someone else before he said anything.

"You mean to tell me you've never noticed HHH be possessive of Karen? Or the bruises? Or how she acts around him?" Orton asked.

Flair and Batista simply looked at each other, then at Benoit and Orton. Benoit decided to share his two cents, "That night at the club, all three of you left her there without a way to get home. Before you all left, I saw how HHH treated her. I hate watching her go through that."

"What are you talking about? She met up with some of her friends and asked if she could stay behind," Batista said.

"Yeah, and who told you that?" Orton snorted.

"HHH..." Flair stated quietly, looking over at Batista.

Batista placed a hand on his forehead, heaving a heavy sigh. "I know this is hard to accept, especially since HHH is one of your best friends," Benoit started. "But Karen is someone that you know doesn't deserve this. That's why we both wanted to talk to you guys about it. I've tried time and time again to help her, but she's scared that I'll get hurt in the process. So we're hoping that discussing it with the two of you, we can all help her."

Batista and Flair contemplated this for a moment, when Flair asked, "How did you get our numbers?"

Benoit told them how he had been the one to bring her home from the club, and informed them of the four numbers on her phone. "There's no numbers of friends or family, or anything," he told them.

Batista sighed again, looking at Flair, giving him a look that told him his decision. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Benoit and Orton both smiled a little, discussing possible ways to help Karen. Once it was all settled, Flair asked, "So when is this gonna take place?"

"As soon as we can. Before this weekend," Benoit stated.

"Fine. We'll do it Thursday," Batista said and stood up to leave with Flair following. Benoit and Orton didn't say anything as they started to leave. They noticed Batista stopping and turning to face them, "Thanks." With that, he got Flair and went back to the hotel to meet up with HHH and Karen.

Orton let out a heavy sigh and slouched in his chair, "You think this will work?"

"I hope so, for Karen's sake. Otherwise, she'll get seriously hurt, and I'm not about to let that happen," Benoit growled and left the same way Batista and Flair did.

The next day, Karen got an unexpected visitor at about 8 pm that evening. When she looked through the peep-hole she noticed Batista standing outside the door. Karen quickly did a bruise check, to see if she was presentable. Once she found herself okay, she opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Batista, what's up?" Karen asked.

"Nothing much I just wanted to see you for a quick second," Batista said casually. _I have to see how she'll react. I have to know._ He thought to himself. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Karen asked a little concerned as she stepped out into the hallway.

"About how we never get to hang out anymore, just you and me. So I was thinking we should do that soon," he told her. Batista didn't miss the unsure look on her face.

"I'd love to, but I'd have to ask HHH if it's okay," she replied, rubbing her sore arm.

"We didn't have to ask him before. Besides, I'm sure he won't have a problem with it." Batista insisted.

"I still have to ask him though, just to make sure it's okay," Karen replied.

"Why? Why does he have to know every single thing you do?" Batista asked getting a little irritated.

"Because if I don't he'll–" Karen covered her mouth before she said anything else.

_I knew it,_ he thought. "He'll what, Karen?" Karen simply looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "He'll what!" he almost yelled as he took her arms into his hands. Karen let out a small cry at the pain in her arm. "What did he do to you?" he whispered. Karen looked up at him in shock at his question.

He almost sounded like..._Benoit,_ she thought to herself. "Nothing! I hurt that arm last night, remember? Now please let go!" she practically begged and yanked herself out of his arms to run into her room before the tears could fall.

Batista was fuming inside, _It was the _other _arm you hurt last night. God damn him._ Batista walked off before he punched a hole in the wall.

Karen was slumped up against the door, crying incredibly, looking at her horribly bruised arm, not hurt from falling off the apron. _They're going to find out soon. Why don't I just tell them? Because I care about them, that's why. Batista, Flair and...Chris Benoit. I know they've been talking to him. Oh god, what am I going to do? Survivor Series is this weekend and if HHH doesn't win he'll–_ she was cut off by yet another knock at her door. _Now who could it be?_ She stood up, wiped at her eyes and looked through the peep-hole. Her eyes widened at the sight of HHH standing outside her door. She didn't hesitate to open the door, knowing his lack of patience. "Hey H!" she greeted happily.

"Hey babe," he replied suavely, giving her a quick kiss before inviting himself in. "I saw Batista leaving here pretty upset. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" HHH asked while pouring himself a drink.

"N-no. I haven't seen him since last night at RAW. I could call him," Karen stated, closing the door and leaning against it.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, I say forget about him while I take you out tonight," he said.

"What's the special occasion?" Karen asked a little nervously.

"Just an early celebration of beating that sorry excuse of a team this weekend at Survivor Series," HHH replied with a smirk on his face as he walked over to her. "Just imagine, with you at ringside, cheering us on, while we beat all of them to a bloody pulp. Especially that Benoit character." HHH noticed the change in her eyes, even as she avoided his gaze as he continued. "I just can't wait to get my hands on him, and bash his brains out over and over again with my sledgehammer," he smirked. Karen took a quick breath and looked back up at him with a smirk of her own.

"And I can't wait to watch Champ," she replied. HHH knew she was lying, but then again, she looked hot with that smirk on her face. Without a word he slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a burning kiss. Karen gave him what she had to keep his mind off Survivor Series.

HHH pulled away, still with a smirk on his face. "Get dressed. We're going out." he told her and left her room. Karen was ready to collapse crying again, but found she didn't have time. Her _man_ was taking her out for dinner, she had to look perfect; despite how imperfect the relationship was.

A/N: I am on my knees! Please forgive me! I had no idea it had been so long since I had updated! I'm really really really sorry! I hope this can make up for it! Enjoy:)


	12. Let Me Have Your Touch

Chapter 12: Let Me Have Your Touch

Karen walked into her bedroom and looked for something to wear. She assumed it was a very nice place, since he had an image to maintain, and expected nothing but the best. She looked through her clothes to see what would satisfy him. After about three dresses, she found one that would work. It was a long, black silk dress, backless, a slit down the right side, and a shawl she could wrap around her bruised arms. After putting on the dress, then a little makeup, and putting her hair up in a bun, Karen walked out of her room down to the lobby.

Benoit was just coming out of the gym, when a beautiful sight stopped him in his tracks. Karen was just coming off the elevator, looking nothing less than beautiful. The dress she was wearing outlined every curve on her body, and the slit revealed her slender leg. Some of the sweat dripping on him now wasn't only from just leaving the gym. She had left some hair down to outline her face, she was perfect. She wrapped the shawl tightly around herself, but not before Benoit could see the nasty bruises on her arms. Before he could stop himself, he started marching right over there.

Karen noticed someone walking over to her, thinking it was HHH. However when she turned around, she was caught off guard to see that it was Chris Benoit. She gasped not only at the look on his face, but at how his body looked. He obviously had just come out of the gym, due to the sweat on his face and chest. He was wearing a black wife-beater, and black gym pants. The look in his eyes was fierce, like when he was in a match. The next thing she knew, his impressive form was looming over her. She gasped as she looked up into his eyes. "Wh-what do you want?" she stuttered, backing away from him slightly to create distance.

"I want to know where those bruises came from on your arms. I know it wasn't from your fall last night," Benoit panted, enraged at the thought of HHH even touching her.

"I fell earlier today. Not that it's any of your business anyways!" she yelled and tried walking away before HHH saw them and hurt Chris. Karen didn't get far when Benoit's hand clasped her wrist. As soon as she turned around, she saw HHH ready to come into the lobby. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Before Benoit could ask what she meant, her hand connected with his cheek as hard as possible. "Don't you ever touch me again!" she screamed and stormed away from him, right into HHH's arms. Benoit brought a hand up to his cheek, feeling the intense sting, and watching as HHH wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulders. HHH sent a devious smirk towards Benoit as they both walked out to the limo.

_Smirk all you want you bastard. Once I get her away from you, I'll rip you into pieces,_ he snarled to himself and got to his room before he hurt someone.

Karen and HHH sat in the limo, not talking about what had happened in the lobby, which Karen was grateful for. "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it," HHH replied harshly. He quickly covered it up with a smile, and kissed the back of her hand. "I mean it'll be a wonderful dinner, don't worry. You're going to love it." Karen managed a small smile and looked out the window, wondering how much hell she'd be put through tonight.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a lovely restaurant. HHH helped Karen out of the limo as they walked in, and found their table out on a balcony with no one else around. Once they were seated, they looked at the menus.

"That was one hell of a slap you gave Benoit back there," HHH started, as if he didn't care. "Maybe you should fight him this weekend instead of me," he chuckled. Karen simply smiled in return, not wanting to discuss the subject. "I better watch out, wouldn't want it to be me to get that slap." Karen knew now he was just mocking her, he knew she couldn't fight back. She sat there and took his taunts for the next ten minutes before their food arrived. They ate in silence, for which Karen was thankful, and suddenly heard music. A waiter had brung out a stereo with one of Karen's favorite musicians playing. The song was 'Why' by Jason Aldean.

"May I have this dance?" HHH smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand. Karen put on a smile and accepted as they stepped from the table and started swaying back and forth on the floor. The arm around her waist was tight and suffocating, unlike Benoit's that was loose and gentle. "You think I'm an idiot don't you?" he growled in her ear, so only she could hear. Karen honestly didn't know what he was talking about. Before she could respond, she felt him literally claw her hip painfully. She kept in the groan of pain, wondering what he meant. "I know about you and Benoit" he said sinisterly.

"What?" Karen gasped, eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw him leaving your room the morning after we left you at the club. He was wearing the same clothes he had on the night before. He looked a little upset when he was leaving your room," HHH said with a calm tone, scaring her even more.

"Nothing happened. He gave me a ride home, and I fell asleep. Benoit just fell asleep on my couch, and I told him to get out when I found him there," Karen told him, hoping HHH would believe her.

"Well that would explain why he was so upset. If a beautiful lady like you kicked me out of her place I'd be mad too," HHH cooed with a sickeningly sweet voice. Karen just smiled and looked away from him, listening to the lyrics of the song.

_It's 3am, and I finally say_

_I'm sorry, for acting that way._

_I didn't really mean to make you cry._

_Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why,_

_Does it always have to come down to you leaving,_

_Before I'll say I love you?_

_And why do I always use the words that cut the deepest,_

_When I know how much it hurts you?_

_Oh baby why, do I do that you?_

_I know I'd never, let you walk away._

_So why do I push you 'til break?_

_And why are you always,_

_On the verge of 'goodbye'_

_Before I'll show you, how I really feel inside?_

_Why does it always have to come down to you leaving,_

_Before I'll say I love you?_

_And why do I always use the words that cut the deepest,_

_When I know how much it hurts you?_

_Oh baby why, do I do that you?_

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest,_

_When I know how much it hurts you?_

_Oh baby why, do I do that you?_

Karen felt the lyrics sink into her heart, causing it to hurt so badly. _I could tell you why you bastard. _She thought harshly to herself, about to cry, but able to hold it in.

"You know I love you, don't you?" HHH asked her, catching her by complete surprise. She didn't say anything, before he roughly cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Don't you?" he repeated.

"Yes I do," she replied, pulling her face out of his painful grip.

"And you love me too, don't you?" he asked, squeezing her tighter and tighter.

"Yes," Karen said, pain in her voice. She tried to push herself away, only to have him bring her even closer. He told her to say it to him, "I love you too."

"We'll show everyone just how much you love me this weekend at Survivor Series," he whispered to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pushing her away from him and throwing a couple of bills on the table. He didn't even wait for her to follow him on the way back to the limo. Karen slowly walked to the limo, a tear finally slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting him to cause more later.

Once they got back, HHH simply stepped out of the limo. He quickly looked down at his watch, as if expecting something to happen soon. "I'm going back to my room. Don't call me or wait up," he instructed and simply left her there. Karen took a few deep breaths and walked inside, seeing HHH disappear in the elevator, laughing on his cell phone.

Part of her just wanted to go back to her room and cry for a bit, but the warm night kept her from doing so. Lucky for her, no one was using the pool outside. Karen slowly walked around and sat on one of the pool chairs and watched the water glisten under the moon. Karen actually thought about just jumping in and swimming around. She kicked off her heels and rolled up her dress as she sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her legs into the cool water. These were the rare, precious moments she enjoyed, just being able to relax. Karen saw her reflection in the water, seeing how 'pretty' she looked in a fancy dress with makeup on and her hair up. She wanted to rip the reflection into shreds to make it stop mocking her. Without a second thought she slid into the pool, going under water and rising back up to the surface.

After a few minutes, she stepped out, shivering now at the slight drop in temperature. But she still didn't want to go inside. She pulled her messed bun out, letting her wet locks fall down her back. Makeup was probably smeared on her face, but it didn't really matter at the moment. Karen looked down at her bare arms, seeing the nasty cut from RAW, and the bruises from later on that night. HHH had gotten mad at her for dropping his precious title. The air was getting colder, so she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she started to cry, wondering why this was all happening to her, and why she couldn't do anything to stop it.

In the midst of her crying, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Karen quickly looked behind her, and jumped up. Chris Benoit was standing before her, a jacket in his hand, looking sympathetically at her.

Karen didn't know what to say, all she did know was that she must've looked like a complete mess. Benoit didn't say a word as he slowly walked up to her. "What are you doing?" Karen gasped, taking a step back. Benoit didn't answer her, but simply wrapped his jacket around her to hopefully stop her shivering. "You shouldn't do this. I've done nothing to deserve it, and neither have you. I'm sorry for all of this," she ranted, hoping he would turn and leave. When he didn't Karen just turned to her side to avoid eye contact. "Why do you do this?" she asked without looking at him. "Do you have any idea how bad HHH would hurt you? He could end your career! I'm not worth that! So please just leave me alone!" she begged, ready to collapse from exhaustion right then and there. Again, he continued to stay quiet, causing her to finally look at him. Her eye-liner and mascara along with her tears left little trails on her cheeks. Karen watched him as he examined her. "I know, I look horrible." she said quietly.

"No you don't," he replied. Karen was surprised to say the least by his response. She was even more surprised when he walked up even closer to her with his hand reaching up. Before she knew it, his thumb was wiping away the smears on her cheeks, ever so gently. Karen gasped at the touch, but didn't move away from it. In fact, she didn't even realize that she was actually leaning into his touch. "You look beautiful," Benoit whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Karen felt more tears come, as she cried right in front of him. Without knowing it, she cried, "Hold me. Like you did before."

Benoit didn't need to be told twice, as he slowly took the delicate woman into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying into his shoulder. His arms were around her waist and back, rubbing up and down soothingly. Fifteen minutes passed when he realized she had stopped crying. In fact, she had practically fallen asleep standing up as he held her. Benoit gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into the hotel. She nuzzled further into his chest, making Benoit smile a little bit.

Benoit carried her all the way up to her room, and laid her on her bed and covered her up. He wanted to stay with her so badly, but he would have to wait. However that didn't stop him from kissing her forehead before leaving her to her dreams. It was a shame he couldn't see the smile and tear she shed after he left.

Later on in the night, about two hours, Karen woke up again. Something was wrong, she knew it. Karen quickly put on some shoes, and walked to Batista and Flair's room. She put her ear to the door, to see if anything sounded out of place. There were two different male snores inside, so she figured they were okay. Karen gave a quick sigh of relief, only to look down the hall. About three doors down was HHH's room. _Might as well check,_ she thought and quietly made her way down there.

As she got closer, the unsettling feeling she had got worse and worse. Karen put her ear to the door to see what she could hear. She didn't hear any snoring, but instead what seemed like muffled fighting. Karen pulled out the spare she had for his room and quietly slid the card down the slot. She slowly opened his door to see his bedroom door closed. She tip-toed to it, and again put her ear against it. It took her less than a minute to hear the moaning, the screaming and the bed rocking. Karen quickly covered her mouth with her hand before she let out a cry. It didn't take long for her to get back to her room, and vomit into the toilet bowl. She leaned against the cool tile of the bathroom walls, crying.

A/N: There you are folks! I miss Benoit! I heard he's coming back within the next month! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's hard making HHH such a bad guy when he's so awesome in DX. Oh well, lol. Thanks so much for the reviews:)


	13. Slowly But Surely

Chapter 13: Slowly But Surely

The next morning, Karen woke up to find herself still in the bathroom. Her body ached from the awful sleeping position she had last night. She slowly stood up, only to shed her dress and step into the shower. All the events of last night played in her head, but she was too exhausted and too sick of crying over it. None of it was a big shock to her, since he had never had sex with her before. Not that she was complaining, he didn't deserve to have her like that. Only a true man like...like..._Benoit._ She thought to herself with a small smile forming. Last night he held her when she asked him to. He comforted her when she needed him to. Those same thoughts lingered even as she shut off the water and got dressed in a black skirt and baby-blue button up shirt, with black boots that went up to the knees.

Her phone rang, telling her she had a text message. She flipped it open to read:

_H wants us all to go to breakfast. Flair and me will meet you in the lobby -B._

Karen quickly grabbed her purse and started to head downstairs. As soon as she had her hand on the knob, she started questioning whether or not Batista was telling the truth. _He did try to make me talk to him about H. But at this point, I'm too tired to try and defend him anymore. Besides, even if H doesn't show up, it'll be a nice breakfast to have with Flair and Batista._ She smiled to herself and decided to head downstairs.

Like he said, Batista and Flair were waiting in the lobby for her. "Hey guys!" she greeted with something pretty close to a true smile.

"Hey Karen!" Flair replied with a smile and a kiss to the back of her hand. "H is already at the place, he wants us to meet him there." Karen could somehow tell he was lying, but nodded nonetheless as she took both of their arms and headed to the limo. It was a quiet ride the whole time, with Karen looking out the window, and Flair and Batista continuously exchanging looks back and forth between each other and Karen. By the time they stopped, Batista and Flair got out first, and offered Karen a hand out. When she realized where they were, she was really confused.

"Guys what are we doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Come on, Karen," Batista whispered as he took her hand and led her into the arena holding Survivor Series in just a few days. Karen didn't resist, knowing Batista was much stronger than her. They walked through the deserted halls all the way to the empty ring. The three of them got into the ring, as Karen continued looking around, starting to get even more nervous.

"Why are we here?" she asked a little more forcefully. Both Batista and Flair concentrated on the floor, unsure of how to answer her. "I swear that if you guys don't answer me, I'm leaving!" Karen started stepping through the ropes, until Batista caught her arms and brought her back in. "Let me go!" she cried, only to have Batista hug her to him.

"We know, Karen," he whispered to her. Karen stopped immediately, looking up at him, then to Flair who had the same look of concern on his face.

Karen slowly backed away from him, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"We know what HHH does to you sweetheart, and we want it to stop," Flair stated kindly as he walked up to her. Before he could even touch her, Karen backed away again.

"No, you guys are wrong. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not true. Besides he's your best friend! You're fighting with him this weekend at Survivor Series!" Karen almost screamed, tears already falling. Batista and Flair didn't say anything as she quickly slipped through the ropes and ran up the ramp for the exit.

"Karen!" Batista cried out as he ran after her. Karen was almost free when two more faces surprised her, coming through the curtain.

"You!" she gasped, backing away from them. She turned to see Batista right behind her, and Flair joining him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Randy Orton and Chris Benoit were standing before her, solemn looks on both their faces. "Karen, please stop this. You know what H does, and we do too," Orton whispered, trying to get through to his friend. Karen just continued to shake her head, as if denying what they were saying to her. Orton was already about to lose patience with her. "Damnit Karen!" he yelled grabbing her bad arm.

"Ah!" Karen cried out, making Orton instantly let go. She tried running for the ring, only to have Batista catch her and bring her back to his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, and tried fighting her way out of his hold on her.

"I'm not letting you go! Not back to him!" Batista exclaimed over her cries. Karen couldn't fight anymore, losing most of her strength entirely. Batista felt it and eased her to the floor, rocking her gently.

"He...he loves me," she said. Of course she knew it wasn't true, but she had to convince them.

"Karen are you frickin' blind?" Orton yelled. He kneeled down and pulled Karen's sleeve up to reveal the bruises. "Look at this!"

"No!" Karen tried pulling her arm away to cover the bruises back up, but he kept a firm and painful grip on her. She felt release when she noticed Benoit grab Orton's shoulder and tear him away from her.

"Easy, Orton!" Benoit said with a slight snarl in his voice. Through the tears Karen noticed the look of protection on his face. Benoit then looked back down at her, kneeling in front of her. "Karen, there are four people here who care about you. We all know what's going on, and we know you do too." Karen simply turned her face away, only to have Benoit gently cup her cheek and turn her to face him. "And we also know that you're not telling us because you're trying to protect us. Believe me when I say that though we appreciate it, _we're_ not the ones who need protecting."

Karen just let her head droop, all four men watching her. "I want to go back to the hotel" she whispered. The men looked a little unsure until she gazed pleadingly up at them. "Please? I just need time to think on this. Please?" she begged.

Batista was the first to give in. "Okay. We'll talk about this later," he said quietly and helped her to get up off the floor. He wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulders as he and Flair followed her to the limo. Benoit watched as they left, thinking that even though it hurt, they were all one step closer to helping her.

Karen was leaning against Flair as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were blank, holding nothing in them. Batista could see it from where he was sitting. _This is getting out of hand. If Karen won't come out with it, we might just have to have a little talk with H._ He thought to himself as they rode back to the hotel in silence. Once they were back, Karen asked if she could be left alone for a while. "Sure kiddo. We'll be in our room if you need us," Batista whispered and gave her a hug. Flair did the same as they watched her walk into her room and close the door. It wasn't even a second before they heard her crying again.

"I can't stand to see her like this. What are we going to do?" Flair yelled once they got back to their room.

Batista sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. "I don't know Ric. All I do know is now we know for sure what's going on. Now we need to figure out how to stop it."

"Figure out what? We just go and kick H's ass right now!" Flair yelled.

"Ric, you know we can't do that. You know how H works, he's very manipulative, and he's got good connections with Mr. McMahon. Besides, we need him for Survivor Ser–" Batista stopped as an idea struck him. "We wait until after Survivor Series," he smirked.

"Why after?" Ric asked.

"Because he'll probably get the hell beaten out of him anyways. Then afterward, we know Orton and Benoit will probably use their General Manager advantages against him. So we wait until after that, and then go in for the kill," Batista explained. Flair started getting the idea and agreed with him. Survivor Series would be the start of their plan to free Karen from HHH's control, whether either of them knew it or not.

A/N: Helloooooooooo everyone! Wow, Benoit needs to come back soon, this is getting annoying! This fic is all I have of him! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it:)


	14. Stepping Up

Chapter 14: Stepping Up

"We wait until after Survivor Series," Batista smirked.

"Why after?" Ric asked.

"Because he'll probably get the hell beaten out of him anyways. Then afterward, we know Orton and Benoit will probably use their General Manager advantages against him. So we wait until after that, and then go in for the kill," Batista explained. Flair started getting the idea and agreed with him. Survivor Series would be the start of their plan to free Karen from HHH's control, whether either of them knew it or not.

Meanwhile, Karen was in her bathroom, standing underneath the shower. For some reason, she wasn't crying anymore. Her face was actually...smiling. _Maybe, everything will work out after all,_ she thought to herself. _But then again, who knows what HHH will do to them, or me, if I tell them. They obviously know what's going on, but they just want me to admit it. I don't want them to get hurt, but they're right, I can't keep living like this. If mom and dad could see me now, they'd be so disappointed. They'd just tell me that I need a good man to treat me right, who's kind and caring like...like..._ "Benoit," she whispered with a smile on her face. Just saying his name out loud gave her confidence. Karen shut off the water and stepped out, putting on new clothes, ready to knock on Batista and Flair's door.

Karen threw open her door and stepped up to their's, hand in the air. Before it could land on the painted wood, another hand grabbed hers. "What do you think you're doing?" a rough voice whispered in her ear. Karen's eyes widened, all confidence leaving her, as she felt HHH pull her away from the door, back into her own room before she could even gasp. Once her door was closed, HHH shoved her against it, pinning her arms to her sides. "I'm going to ask you again, what were you doing?" HHH growled.

"I–I was just going to ask them if I could...borrow something," Karen stuttered, turning her face away from him.

"Oh really?" HHH asked as he grabbed her hair to make her face him. "And just what would that be?"

"Just some towels," Karen grunted. HHH just chuckled and threw her head back into the door, followed by grabbing her arms and throwing her to the floor.

"I see. Well let's just see if you're telling the truth." HHH glared as he slowly walked off to her bedroom. For the first time ever, Karen actually got the guts to jump up and run to the door. "Tsk tsk. I don't think so!" HHH mockingly chuckled as he grabbed Karen's wrist. However he was simply met by a punch to the face. Both of them yelped in pain, as Karen found this to be her opportunity to get out. She quickly ran out the door, right into Batista's and Flair's. Lucky for her, she was able to get into their room without problems, just in time to avoid another grab from HHH. Karen hurriedly opened it and slammed it shut, panting against the door.

"Karen?" Flair gasped as he saw her, Batista following right behind him.

"You guys were right. About everything," she whispered. Karen slowly turned her head for both men to see tears falling down her face. Before either of them could what was happening, they heard banging against the door. Batista quickly pulled Karen away from it, placing her behind him, telling Flair to open it. "Batista I–" Karen gasped but was silenced by his caring smile.

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you. Just follow our lead," he told her, wiping her tears away. Karen simply nodded, and stayed behind him as Flair opened the door. They all looked to see an angry HHH trying to collect himself, with a nasty bruise on his face.

"What can we do for you, H?" Flair asked naturally.

"I thought I saw Karen come in here. There you are!" HHH smiled, walking into the room. Batista stayed in front of him, keeping him from getting anywhere near Karen. "Excuse me, Batista, but I have to get my girl, we're going out tonight. Aren't we babe?" he asked her.

"Sorry H, but we already made plans. Besides, looks like you gave her quite a scare. Tell you what, we'll look after her for a while so you can go do your own thing, all right?" Batista said with a smile, but obviously giving the look that showed refusal wasn't an option.

HHH glared a little bit, but put on a smile and nodded. "You know what? I'd appreciate that. Take good care of her now. Bye sweetie," HHH said cheerily and left the room without any further complaints. Once he was gone, Karen let out a sigh of relief. Batista led her to the sofa while Flair grabbed her a glass of water.

"Guess you thought about what we were discussing earlier," Batista told her, rubbing her back gently. Karen simply nodded, and looking down at the floor. Flair handed her the glass of water, while sitting on the other side of her. Batista sighed, feeling sorry for the kind young woman beside him. "So what did he do this time?" he asked her.

Karen kept her head down, "I was just about to come over here to talk to you, when he caught me and dragged me back to my room. He was asking me what I was doing, and I lied to him. I had to punch him to get away and come in here." Karen could feel Batista tensing beside her, knowing he was upset. "You guys were right about everything. Now I wish I had come to you sooner, before it became so much of a threat to you guys," she said, tears starting to fall.

"Aw honey, don't start beating yourself up about this. We all understand, and we're here to help you." Flair told her. "Now that you've told us, I think we should know everything," Flair whispered.

Karen gasped and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Everything?" she asked.

"Everything," Batista said, her attention turning to him.

Karen gave a heavy sigh and held her forehead, "All right then. Everything..." Flair and Batista listened for the next few hours of all the hell HHH had put this young woman through, all the way up to the dinner from Hell and her discovering him having sex with another woman. "And that's everything." she concluded.

By that time, Batista had stood up and was pacing the room, letting the words sink in. Flair simply looked ashamed of himself, for not noticing or doing anything sooner than he had. After a moment of silence, Batista spoke up.

"Don't worry, after Survivor Series, he's not going to hurt you anymore," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking back on forth between him and Flair.

"Once Survivor Series is over and done with, HHH will get a hint as to how we feel about his 'past actions'," Batista smirked.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do?" Karen asked them, standing up in the process. Her paranoia about them getting hurt was starting to come back.

"Don't worry Karen, everything's going to be fine. But for now we have to let HHH think that we don't know what's going on. So we'll all have to do our part. Karen? HHH won't do anything to you when other people are around. So try to be with one of us if you're not in your room. Tonight you'll spend the night here with me and Flair. I'll sleep on the couch so you can have my bed." Batista told her. Karen looked ready to protest when Batista raised a hand to silence her. "I'm not going to hear any arguments about it. Come on, let's all go out and get something to eat."

Karen reluctantly agreed and followed him and Flair to the limo outside, waiting to take them to dinner. While in the limo, Karen looked from both Batista to Flair, a smile forming on her face. When they stepped out, Karen gave a kiss on both their cheeks. "What was that for?" Flair chuckled.

"For just being you," she smiled as she took both their arms and led them into the restaurant. The dinner was wonderful, bringing back good memories and when they were able to just have fun around each other. They were laughing, and just talking when they were ready to leave. Once they got back, the men led Karen to her room where she gathered some of her things and moved herself into their room.

A few hours later they all agreed to go to sleep. It was about midnight when Karen heard some light humming coming from across the room. She sat up to see Flair looking out the glass windows, humming to himself. "Ric?" Karen softly called out. Flair turned and apologized for waking her up. Karen simply stood up and walked over to him, asking him what he was doing up.

"Couldn't sleep to tell you the truth," he told her. "After hearing about everything it just–I don't know. It hurts that I couldn't be there when you needed me. You're like a daughter to me," Flair said. Karen was ready to cry right then and there, ashamed of making him feel that way. However when she looked outside, she got an idea. Karen quickly put on the clothes she had on earlier and took Flair's arm in hers. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Something that I haven't done in a long time, that I've really missed," she smiled pulling him out of the room and outside the hotel. "Let's go for a walk."

Flair smiled as they made their way down the moonlit sidewalk, talking and smiling as they did before. _Everything is going to be all right from now on,_ Karen thought happily to herself.

A/N: Here you are everybody!! I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for taking so long!! I hope you all stayed with me! Thanks for all the previous reviews, they mean the world to me:)


	15. Punching Lesson

Chapter 15: Punching Lesson

It was Saturday, the day before Survivor Series, and Benoit was more than ready to take HHH down. He was in the hotel gym by himself lifting weights when he heard someone walk in. Benoit simply ignored it, continuing with his lift, until he heard a small gasp. Benoit looked over and his eyes widened a little bit.

Standing at the entrance was Karen, staring at him. Following not too far behind was Flair and Batista, both ready to do their own exercising. In fact, Karen looked as though she was going to do a workout of her own. She was wearing a black sports bra/shirt that revealed her entire midriff, with black sweat pants. Her long hair was in a high ponytail, but one stubborn bang refused to be tied. Karen nervously tucked that hair behind her ear, and suggested to her friends that they get started. Batista didn't know what had gotten her so nervous all of a sudden, until he noticed Benoit sitting on a bench in the corner.

_I see,_ Batista smirked to himself. Flair and him had not discussed with Benoit what had happened with HHH, or what would happen with him during and after Survivor Series. They figured he could handle HHH himself when the time came, and would make HHH pay when he was General Manager for the week. His thoughts were interrupted by Karen calling his name, waiting for him along with Flair.

It was about ten minutes, with Karen stretching, and riding the treadmill with Flair and Batista lifting. One Batista was done his first set, he noticed Benoit stealing glances at Karen, and Karen blushing, trying to avoid looking in that direction altogether. _All right, it's time to settle this,_ he thought and put down the weights to stand up. "I'm gonna go grab some water bottles. Flair why don't you come with me?" Batista stated.

Both Karen and Flair looked at him a little confused. "Should I come with you too?" Karen asked, stopping the treadmill.

"No that's all right, you keep doing your workout, we'll be right back," Batista replied and took Flair by the arm and led him out the door, whispering the situation to him on the way.

Benoit couldn't help but overhear their conversation, seeing as how it seemed like Batista was trying to make sure he heard it. Once they were both gone, Benoit looked over at Karen, who blushed and continued on the treadmill. Benoit smiled to himself and watched her in the mirror in front of him as he continued lifting.

When his back was turned again, Karen chanced a glance at the Rabid Wolverine pumping his muscular arms with the metal weights. She could see the sweat he was producing, and watched it glisten over his body. Karen was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the treadmill beep, telling her she was done. She stepped off and looked around to see what else she could do. Her eyes landed on the large punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She had seen HHH, Batista and Flair use it so many times. Karen examined it a little, pushing it and swinging it to see how effective it was. Without really thinking about it, she clenched her fist, and swung it as hard as she could. Her punch didn't connect with anything, but instead her butt collided with the floor. A blush instantly went to Karen's face, knowing that Benoit had probably noticed, seeing her failed attempt to punching a non-moving object. Before she could even try to jump back onto her feet, hoping that Benoit had been too busy to actually see her, she heard a concerned voice behind her.

"Are you all right?" Karen looked up at the mirror in front of her to see a panting, sweating, very hot Chris Benoit standing behind her. "I said, are you all right?" he repeated.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine," Karen said nervously, turning around to face him.

"Here," Benoit said as he held out a hand to her. Karen hesitantly lifted her trembling hand and placed it in his, as she felt his hand encircle hers and gently lift her up off the ground. "I noticed that you were trying to use the punching bag," he chuckled softly.

"Oh...yeah. The trying, and failing miserably," Karen sighed, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Aw come on, don't be so hard on yourself. It's easy for the punching bag to get away from you. Hell, I know I'd dodge if I saw you taking a swing at me," Benoit smiled. He was pleased to hear a giggle come from the beautiful young woman next to him.

"Well, judging by how bad I am, I don't think you'd have to," Karen said, a smile on her face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I disrupted your workout!"

"Don't worry about it. In fact I was actually ready to take a break anyways. If you want I can teach you how to punch better," Benoit offered.

Karen's never-ending blush came again, as she turned her head away. "I really don't want to be a burden to you," she whispered.

"Trust me," Benoit replied, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "it would be my pleasure."

Karen looked back at him, seeing that he was being sincere, "All right, if you're sure it's not a problem." Benoit smiled and took her hand in his to position her in front of the punching bag.

"All right, stand right here. Feet shoulder-width apart, even weight on both legs. Now take your hand and make a fist, but be sure your wrist is straight. Otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself and trust me, you don't want that." he instructed as Karen followed his every direction. "Now when you're ready," he said as he went behind the bag to hold it still, "go ahead and try it. Not too hard, just enough to see how well you can keep your arm straight."

Karen reeled her arm back, and aimed it at the bag. Since she was going much slower than before, she was able to hit it much more easily. Karen smiled a little at her tiny victory, as Benoit smiled back. "Good, very good. Now try it again, a little harder, and see what happens. Be sure to keep your arm and wrist straight," Benoit told her. Karen nodded, as she reeled it back again, launching it into the bag. However, her foot slipped, and her whole body ended up following her fist. Karen's body hit the bag, only to start falling to the floor again. Luckily, Benoit's quick reflexes kept her from doing so, as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. "Well, you're starting to get the hang of it," he told her chuckling.

Karen didn't seem all that amused as she kept her head down. "It's okay, you can tell me how bad I am, you don't have to be nice about it," she sighed.

"Come on," Benoit said, gently cupping her chin in his hand. "You're being way too hard on yourself, this is your first time." Benoit helped her steady herself on her feet, and positioned her in front of the bag again. This time, he stood behind her, with her back against his chest. "Okay, we're going to try it again. This time I'll do it with you, okay?" Karen nodded, not wanting him to see her red cheeks. "All right. First, position your feet, legs, even the weight..." he said as he did a check on everything. Little did he know that he had kept his hand on her waist, making Karen smile a little bit. "Now, line your arm up, reel it back, and do it slow again." After a quick nod, Karen did it again, hitting the bag. "Good, only you want to put your hips into it more," Benoit said while putting both hands on her hips, and showing her the motion. "Okay try it again." Karen did it a few times, making them harder and faster, hitting the bag every time. Benoit decided to actually do it with her, as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist to help them do it together. Karen kept on smiling, not minding in the least, comparing it to the harsh hold HHH would have on her. "Now, you're going to do it yourself, ready?" he asked as he moved to the back of the bag to hold it.

"Ready," Karen replied as she got into position, ready to launch a punch.

"Okay, go!" Benoit said as Karen started off slow, and got faster. Benoit watched the intensity of her eyes as she attacked the bag, a fire he had never seen in her before, and instantly liked. He was shook out of his thoughts when one of her punches, accidentally hit one his hands holding the bag.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Karen cried, backing away from the punching bag.

"It's all right, just surprised me that's..." Benoit was smiling, but frowned when he saw the frightened look on Karen's face as she continued to back away from him. "Karen it's fine, you didn't hurt me." he tried to soothe her worry, but tears started forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest!" she cried over and over again, until she tripped over her own feet and landed smack on the floor.

"Karen!" Benoit exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "Are you–" he started to ask when Karen flinched away from him, fear written all over her face.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged, curling up into a little ball, trying to protect herself. Benoit was shocked at the implication that she thought he would hurt her. Though he wasn't too surprised when he remembered who she had been with for the past few months. He could hear her sobbing into the mat, a sound he couldn't bear to hear. Benoit walked over to her, and pulled her against his chest. Karen fought a little, but Benoit refused to let her go like he had before. Eventually, Karen gave up and just relaxed in his strong yet kind arms. Before she knew it, she had laid her head against his chest, close enough to hear his rhythmic heartbeat. It was silent for a while, until they heard the door open. Karen's eyes popped open from her dream-like state as she jumped from his arms onto her feet. Instead of running right away, she looked down at him and whispered, "Thank you. For everything."

Benoit watched as the woman he loved ran by her two best friends, looks of confusion written all over their faces. They looked over at him, both questioning, with a little bit of accusation. "What happened?" Flair asked as they walked over to him. Benoit heaved a heavy sigh and explained everything. "HHH is still on her mind then. Even when he's not around he has a way of scaring her to death!" Flair exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ric, it won't be that way for much longer," Batista told his friend. "We better go after her before something happens." Flair nodded as he and Batista walked out, leaving a distressed Benoit alone.

_At Survivor Series, you're going to have to do all you can just to survive the night HHH,_ Benoit thought angrily to himself as he went ahead to his room to grab a shower.

A/N: I thought this was kind of a cute chapter, how about you guys:)


	16. Is It Ending or Starting?

Chapter 16: Is It Ending or Starting?

Sunday night, the one everyone had been waiting for. Karen was in here room preparing to look good for Survivor Series. She looked at herself in the mirror, with a strapless baby-blue top with black ribbon tied around the top, a black skirt, and black-strap heels. Karen curled her hair just a bit to give it a more wavy look. Once she was done putting on her make up, she grabbed her purse and stood by her door to wait for the guys.

Karen wasn't as nervous as she usually was when the H would come with the guys to pick her up. Normally H would try to beat them there and 'remind' her not to embarrass him. Batista and Flair made it so she would not be alone with him the entire night. With their room being right across from hers, there was no way H would get to her before they could.

Another wave of excitement went through her body as she thought how this might be the last night she would ever have to put up with HHH. _Tonight, I'm going to end it with him,_ she thought confidently to herself. _Then maybe, I can start a new life with someone else. Like..._ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Karen looked through the peephole and smiled to see Flair and Batista waiting outside. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily as she opened the door.

"Hey yourself beautiful," Batista chuckled taking in her outfit.

"My dear, you look wonderful," Flair smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

The three of them looked down the hall to H just coming out of his room laughing. It sounded like he said something along the lines of "Just wait here until I get back". They waited for him to come up to them, making it look like they didn't notice him walk out.

"Well, well. Look at my girl, huh fellas?" he laughed as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His arm went around her waist, for the first time in days. He hadn't lost the 'subtle' grip he used before.

_Have as much fun as you want H. Tonight it ends,_ Karen thought angrily, but with a smile on her face. "Well you know me. I've got to look good for my guys when they win tonight."

"Speaking of which, we better get going. We don't want to be late," H stated as the four of them headed down to the limo. H continued to have his arm around Karen, but it didn't bother her. She wouldn't let it bother her anymore.

Once the limo had stopped, H and Karen followed behind the others. H moved his hand down to hers, and started crushing it in his grip. Karen kept on a brave face, knowing that he had a lot of rage pent up inside him from not being able to take it out on her. Her confidence started slipping away from her with each step they took into the arena.

The four entered into the dressing room, ready for tonight's main event. H and Batista went into the other room to change, as Flair and Karen sat on the couch to wait for them.

"Don't worry sweetie," Flair started as he smiled at her. "Everything after tonight will be different." Karen smiled in return and hugged him tightly, praying he would be right. Something inside was telling her that tonight wouldn't go as well as they were hoping it would.

Meanwhile, Benoit was walking into the locker room he was going to share with Orton, Jericho and Maven. None of them had arrived yet, so he decided to take the opportunity to change. Once he was finished, Maven had walked in, looking confident.

"Tonight's the big night man!" he cheered to Benoit. "We're going to take them down and each have our own chance at the title."

Benoit didn't share the enthusiasm, but shared the same goal. "Yeah, but it'll be a little difficult if Jericho and Orton don't get their asses over here," Benoit stated. Maven agreed as he started changing into his wrestling gear.

"Hey Benoit?" Maven asked.

"What?" Benoit replied.

"What do you think of that Karen chick?" Benoit's attention was definitely caught, but didn't show it.

"I don't know. She's pretty nice when she wants to be, not bad to look at I guess," he responded.

"Well, all I know is she better not get in the way tonight or I'll have to teach her a lesson. But you are right about her being good-looking though. Man, if I got her alone, haha! It'd be a night she'd never forget!" Maven laughed. He didn't notice the fuming glower on Benoit's face as he laughed idiotically.

Lucky for Maven, Orton and Jericho had arrived, reminding Benoit of his goal for that evening. They all exchanged quick greetings before Benoit went out of the locker room, hoping to bump into a certain someone before the match started.

Karen in fact was wandering the halls to get some water bottles for the boys. She hated the fact that her two best friends were fighting a very important match tonight, and that she wanted them to lose. "Oh well, who knows what tonight will bring," she sighed as she stopped at the vending machine.

"Hopefully it'll put an end to all the hell you've been put through," a new voice stated.

Karen gasped to see Benoit standing there in his black pants with blue claw marks. She never admitted to anyone that they were her favorite. "I appreciate the concern, but you should leave and get ready for the match." Karen stated as she continued retrieving the water bottles.

"I'm going to do everything I can to win tonight Karen," Benoit said. Karen looked at him in a bit of shock as he looked completely sincere. "And when I become General Manager for a week, I'll make it so HHH gets what he has coming to him."

"Thank you...Chris." Karen said with a tiny smile and ran off back to the locker room, a furious blush on her face. Benoit couldn't help but smirk at the sound of his name coming from her pretty lips.

Karen quickly made her way back and entered to see everyone ready to go. The most anticipated match was coming up soon. "Here's some water guys!" Karen said as she handed everyone a bottle.

"Thanks babe," HHH smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "I've actually been hoping to talk to you before the match. It's really important."

Karen didn't trust him one bit, but she decided this was her chance. "Sure H. And I've got something to talk to you about too." HHH didn't look happy as he took her hand and walked her outside of the room. Batista and Flair looked ready to follow, but a shake of Karen's head told them they shouldn't. _No one else can do this for me. _She told herself as H led her a little ways from the locker room. Once they stopped, H turned and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. "You have been avoiding me, and hanging out with Batista and Flair more often than your own man. Why would you do that to me Karen?" he continued as he stepped closer and closer to her. Karen backed to the wall, both his arms trapping her there. "Well?"

"H...it's over. I'm not doing this anymore. The anger, the beatings, the pain...it's done. Batista and Flair know what you've been doing, and Orton does too so they can see right through you. I was stupid to put up with this as long as I have, but I refuse to be your bitch for a second longer," Karen replied just as calmly, despite her frightened state.

HHH had a shocked look on his face, before it slowly morphed into a maniacal smirk, and from there become an evil laugh. "You really think you can just walk away from me? You're not gonna leave me unless I toss you away. And I don't feel like I'm finished with you yet."

"Batista, Flair and Orton will–" Karen started, only to be cut off by more of his laughter.

"Orton? You really think he's been trying to help you this whole time? Let me tell you sweetheart, everything that he has said, and done has just been to keep me informed of what you and your little friends have been doing." Karen's eyes widened, before she could say he was lying he continued. "That's right, I know all about the little intervention that was held for you at the arena, and the secret meeting he and Benoit had with Batista and Flair. I've been quite aware of the fact that you told Batista and Flair what's been going on, and that Benoit has been trying to help you. You little, pathetic thing. You really thought that you could beat me, didn't you?" he chuckled darkly. Karen was visibly shaking, scared more than she had ever been in her life.

"A lie...it's all been a lie..." she gasped.

"That's right darlin'!" HHH mocked. "And as for you 'leaving me', you can forget that idea right now because I have something you might want to see." HHH reached behind him and pulled out some papers, showing them to her.

Karen didn't have to read long to see the three separate papers before her. "No...no! You can't!" she yelled.

"I can and I will," HHH growled, leaning in really close to Karen's face. "If you really want to chance it, try me." Karen bowed her head, letting tears fall. HHH had in his possession, three contract termination forms. One for Batista, Flair and Benoit, all signed by Eric Bischoff.

"All I'll have to do is show this to Vince McMahon, and all three of them will be out of here before tomorrow." HHH said.

"But...if you have Batista and Flair fired, Evolution won't exist anymore, and I know you wouldn't dare risk breaking up Evolution!" Karen fought, thinking she had him.

"If they're not with me, why keep them around to oppose me? And as for Evolution, there's always some wrestlers who want to be part of the strongest team in the WWE. Take Orton for example, all I had to do was promise him a place back in Evolution and he did everything I told him to do." he explained. Karen couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. "Now when we win tonight, you're coming back to the hotel with me without any argument or hiding behind Batista and Flair. And let's keep this little conversation between us." HHH chuckled as he took the papers from her hand and walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Karen immediately crumbled to the floor, tears falling freely. _I thought it would end tonight. Looks like hell's just starting._

A/N: I swear, if Karen were a real person she'd kick my ass for making her life such a living hell, lol. Thank you all for reviewing and reading! I decided to do what I did last year and update on my BIRTHDAY! Teehee! 19 and I know I'm gonna love it! Lol. As always, thank you for your constant support of my fics, I truly appreciate it :)


	17. One Fight Among Many

Chapter 17: One Fight Among Many

Karen immediately crumbled to the floor, tears falling freely. _I thought it would end tonight. Looks like hell's just starting._

Batista and Flair watched as HHH came back in with a smile still on his face, but no Karen.

"Where's Karen?" Flair asked, a little worried.

"Oh she just wanted to freshen up a little before the match started. We're up next you know, so I hope you're both ready," HHH stated taking a sip of water. He noticed the look Batista and Flair gave each other, and simply smirked to himself.

"I'm going to go find her," Batista announced as he headed out the door. As soon as he walked out, he bumped into the same person he was looking for. "Karen!"

"Hey Batista!" she said cheerfully. Batista recognized that smile; it was the one she used before, the fake one. The smile he bought for the past few months, before he found out the truth. Of course, she knew he would question her, so before he could she slipped into the room. "You guys ready? The stagehand told me five minutes!" she cheered.

"Oh yeah, we're ready!" HHH stated as he came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her out of the room. Batista and Flair looked on in confusion, only to see HHH smirk back at them over Karen's shoulder.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Batista growled.

"Me too," Flair replied as they both headed off to follow HHH and Karen.

Meanwhile, a stagehand had just told Benoit and his team that they would be going on in five minutes. Benoit took a deep breath, knowing a lot more was on the line tonight then just being the General Manager for one week.

_Karen's finally going to be free after tonight,_ he thought to himself, a small smile forming.

"All right guys," Orton started, clapping his hands together. "Tonight's the night we show those guys what we're made of." Jericho and Maven agreed as Benoit silently nodded and followed them to the curtain. Already there, were all his opponents: Batista, Snitsky, Edge and HHH. Flair and Karen were simply going to be bystanders and stand outside the ring.

Batista and Flair had told him that Karen was going to end it with HHH tonight. So why did she have that look of defeat in her eyes. _Something's wrong. He's done something to her,_ Benoit growled in his mind before HHH's music hit and everyone started heading down to the ring. Before Karen disappeared, she looked at Benoit with a solemn look on her face. Benoit didn't know what had happened, but this night wasn't going as planned already. _Now we _have_ to win this,_ he thought determinedly as he heard Orton's music come on, and headed to the ring.

Everyone else was already in the ring, Karen and HHH's arms wrapped about each other's waists. HHH held his title proudly on one shoulder, as Karen laid her head on the other. It hurt Benoit to see it, and had to remember that she still had an image to maintain in front of HHH. None of them wasted much time standing around, as HHH gave Karen a hot kiss in the middle of the ring, and handed her his title. Flair escorted her out and stood by her to watch the match.

"Don't worry, honey. After tonight, everything will be all right," Flair reassured her as he squeezed her hand.

_If only you knew Ric,_ Karen thought gloomily despite the smile and nod she gave him. Both teams in their respected corners, with Snitsky and Jericho starting, the bell rang. "Here we go," Karen whispered to herself.

The whole match had been insane from the get-go. Snitsky easily over-powered Jericho, and threw him around a good while, before Jericho finally got a tag to Orton. Orton was able to hit an RKO, only to have Edge break up the count, and Snitsky to tag in Batista.

Batista didn't understand why Orton was so intense, they both knew Orton's team would win. Orton was kicking and punching and slapping like it didn't matter to him who was fighting. When Batista started fighting back, he made a quick look to Karen to see that she was glaring intently at Orton. Since it didn't seem to bother her, Batista decided to join in on the fight, and threw in some good attacks of his own. Once he had felt that Orton had gotten enough from him, he tagged in Edge.

_I'll save HHH for Benoit,_ Batista smirked to himself. He stood watching, casting glances at Karen. _Why does she keep glaring at Orton? He's been trying to help her. She wouldn't be angry with him unless he did something to her. Maybe he has something to with why she didn't end it with him like we planned._ Batista went back to watching the match, only to be pulled off of the apron by Jericho and Maven.

Karen and Flair both saw that Batista was getting ambushed. Flair ran to help his friend, as he told Karen to stay back. In the ring was Orton and Edge, outside was HHH and Benoit, Batista and Flair against Jericho. Karen had to watch helplessly as all her friends were fighting.

It looks like she didn't have to be completely left out, when a hand roughly grabbed her wrist. "Well look who it is," Maven smirked. Karen gasped as Maven squeezed her wrist as hard as he possibly could. "It's HHH's little slut. Looks like you need a real man to keep you in line."

"Let go!" Karen screamed, smacking him across the face. Maven glared at her intensely, before smacking her across the face also. Karen went flying into the apron, having to cling to it to keep her from falling flat on the floor. Maven was on the move after her again, when someone stopped him. It wasn't anyone she expected, as HHH shoved Maven away from Karen. Karen got away as fast as she could, while the referee tried to get everyone back where they belonged. HHH walked up to Karen, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Nobody touches you but me," he growled and got back onto the apron. Flair returned to Karen's side, asking her what happened. Karen didn't even answer as she tried to watch the rest of the match.

Everyone by this point had all had an equal chance to fight in the ring; say for HHH and Benoit. Edge tagged in HHH, while Maven tagged in Benoit, much to HHH's dislike. Karen showed no emotion throughout the entire ordeal, as this went noticed by Batista, Flair and even Benoit.

It wasn't until HHH was in the Crippler Crossface that Karen seemed surprised. HHH was facing her, and reaching his hand out to her. Karen didn't act quickly enough, for just as her hand passed the ropes, HHH had tapped.

_Oh god! He's going to kill me now!_ Karen thought frantically, all the bad memories coming back to haunt her.

HHH rolled out of the ring, with the reluctant assistance of Batista and Flair. All four of Benoit's team lined up in the ring, wrists raised in the air. Benoit looked up the ramp to see HHH, hopefully for the last time, walking away with the two things he wanted most, and would do anything to fight for.

A/N: Man! I'm so bad at updating! I'm always like "I'll just do it tomorrow" and it doesn't happen! Lol, sorry everybody:)


	18. Enough

Chapter 18: Enough

All four members of Evolution walked into the locker room, solemn looks on all their faces. Batista looked at Karen, and saw that she had not done what she had set out to do before the match started.

"What the hell was with you guys out there?!" HHH bellowed. "We were supposed to win! Do you have any idea what happens now? Now all four of those jerk-offs are going to try and take my title away from me!" Karen flinched at the loud yelling, while Batista and Flair simply looked at him angrily. "What's your problem?" HHH asked Batista, who simply shook his head and went to shower and change. HHH then looked at Karen with a slight glare before smirking and walking off to shower and change as well.

As soon as they were gone Flair sat next to Karen on the couch asking "What happened, Karen?"

Karen didn't look at him, but he saw the single tear make its way down her cheek. "I couldn't do it," she whispered.

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?" he asked, somewhat angry at her.

"He's just too...I can't go against him. I'm sorry," she cried as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Karen!" Flair called out as he went after her, only to find that she was gone. _Damnit!_ Flair cursed, and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. _What are we gonna do?_ he thought to himself.

Karen didn't bother looking at where she was running to, but she simply continued making her way through the maze of the hallways.

Benoit meanwhile was looking for Karen to see what was going on. He happened to see her running down a different hallway and called after her. She stopped for a quick second to see who was calling her, giving Benoit plenty of time to see her tears before she ran away again.

"Karen!" he yelled running after her. The next sound he heard was a door opening and closing. That particular door happened to lead to the garage, where Benoit sped to meet her before she was completely out of sight. Despite the fact that he had just finished a very tiring match, he was not going to let her get away. "Karen! Stop!" he called out again, finally able to catch up to her before she disappeared into the car garage.

Just as she had her hand on the door handle, Benoit came up behind her and took her arm to stop her. "Let me go!" she screamed, ready to slap whoever had grabbed her. As soon as she turned with her open palm, Benoit caught it easily with his free hand. Karen gasped to see Benoit almost slapped across the face. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, wanting nothing more than for him to let her go and run to hide somewhere away from everyone.

"I work here, remember?" Benoit replied, hoping to get a smile out of the crying young woman in front of him. He tried to ease her away from the garage door, only to feel her try and break free from him. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked her holding onto her.

"Away from here!" Karen cried unable to look at him.

"Why? A lot of us care about you here, and we'll protect you," Benoit replied, trying to have her face him.

"No you can't! No one can!" she screamed. This definitely caught Benoit off-guard, as his grip loosened just enough for her to push herself away from him and try to run again.

"No Karen!" Benoit exclaimed as he took her arm again and literally pulled her away from the door. Because she continued to struggle he pulled her against him and placed her against the wall by her arms. "I'm not gonna let you run away Karen. We told you how you could get away from him. Why didn't you listen to us?" he asked.

"I did!...I did," Karen whispered, letting her head fall. Benoit gently cupped her chin and slowly lifted it to meet his gaze.

"What happened?" Karen looked at him for the first time, knowing she couldn't say anything without getting him into more trouble.

Karen bowed her head once more, and said the one thing that Benoit never wanted to hear again, "I have to go. HHH is waiting for me."

Benoit did everything he could not to tighten his grip on her arms, despite her trying to walk away from him again. "Karen I won't do it. I won't let you go back to him! I won't let him hurt you anymore!" he exclaimed. Karen didn't even respond, simply tried to fight her way out of Benoit's hold on her. "Karen I can't let you go back to him." Benoit growled intently.

"Don't you get it?!" Karen screamed. "I have to go back! I'm not going to let you all get hurt because–" Karen couldn't continue, as she was cut off by Benoit's lips against hers. She gasped in surprise while his gentle lips were over hers. But she felt everything she had ever wanted in a kiss, especially one from Chris Benoit. Benoit could feel her entire body relax, as his hand released her arm and softly cupped her cheek. He pulled away, unknowingly to Karen's disappointment. His other hand cupped the other side of her face, "Chris" she whispered.

"Karen," he whispered back, bringing her forehead to meet his. "I swear to God, I will never let him touch you again. Just come with me, please." Benoit nearly begged.

Karen was silent for a while, before barely nodding. Benoit let out a huge sigh of relief, before backing away from her and kissing her forehead. "Come on," he said walking with her, his hand around hers.

"Chris," she said stopping. "Can I meet you back here? I just want to grab my stuff. Please?" Karen asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Benoit asked her. Karen explained that it'd be better if HHH didn't see him and if she met him right there when she was done. "Okay. Just be careful" he told her, reluctantly releasing her hand. Karen gave him a small kiss on his cheek and turned to return to Evolution's locker room.

_I'm sorry Chris, but it's better for you this way._ Karen thought sadly to herself as she walked back into the gates of Hell, Chris Benoit unaware of her plan.

Karen made sure she had her complete composure before she walked back in. She slowly opened the door with a small smile on her face. "Hey guys," Karen said, only to find one person sitting there.

"Hey darling," HHH smirked fully dressed relaxing on the couch. "I was wondering where you went off to. Flair said you went out to grab some water but, I don't think he was telling the truth now was he?" Karen looked down and simply stood there, not wanting to answer him. "Well it really doesn't make any difference to me. Because I know that every time you walk out that door you're going to come back to me. Isn't that right?" HHH asked with a brow raised and a sick smile. Again, Karen didn't answer, "Well we better get going before Batista and Flair come back. I've got a lot of kinks to work out in my system." HHH got up and placed her hair behind her ear before pinning her roughly to the wall and crashing his lips against hers. The only help to Karen was the memory of Benoit's sweet kiss moments ago. "Let's go" HHH demanded by grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallways to the garage.

Meanwhile Benoit was starting to get worried about Karen. Before he knew it he heard HHH's booming voice in the garage. "Oh no" Benoit said as he ran to the garage door to see HHH just getting into the limo, and he wasn't alone. _No!_ He screamed in his head as he saw Karen's pathetic look while driving away. "Damnit!" Benoit cursed as the limo disappeared. _I should never have let her go! Now who knows what he's going to do to her. I failed. I failed to help her._ He thought angrily to himself. Benoit knew Flair and Batista had to help him with this new turn of events, and that they had better act fast if Karen was going to last until the next show. This had gone on long enough, too long for Benoit's taste.

A/N: Teehee, they KISSED! I know a lot of have been waiting for this! And there's more to come soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	19. Author's Note

Just To Make Sure

Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. I actually just wanted to ask you guys for your opinion on something. While I love writing my stories, there are some I feel that aren't going anywhere, or don't spark the interest of a lot of readers.

This story, is one of them. Ever since the whole Chris Benoit tragedy I know some people have had their opinions changed towards the negative about him. I really don't want to offend anyone who feels this way, and I don't want to write a story people will not want to read. If you guys believe I should keep writing this story, please let me know, because your opinion matters a lot to me.

Another story, It's Time To Talk doesn't seem to be going anywhere, or doesn't seem all that interesting to too many readers. Again, I don't want to write something no one wants to read, lol.

So I'm thinking of taking this story and It's Time To Talk off the site, and placing some other fics I've been writing up onto the site. If I do, any thoughts on which ones you'd like to see? Just drop me a line and let me know! Thanks for your time:)


End file.
